Esas cosquillas que se sienten
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Siempre sucede que en algún momento sentimos "cosquillas",Naruto y Sakura llevan un tiempo sintiendolas, ¿descubrirán el por qué de estas "cosquillas", o simplemente ignorararán eso que llevan sintiendo? NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sin afanes de lucro, ni nada por el estilo hago esta serie de historias cortas, no sé cuantas van a ser, ni tampoco cuanto voy a tardar en subirlos pero los tendrán de seguro, sólo pido paciencia si alguién lee esto.**

**Bueno naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si fuer asi sasuke ya estaría 1000 metros bajo tierra y naru y saku tendrían ya como 15 hijos. todo es propiedad de masashi kishimoto, y esto es completamente mío.**

**Siento el título si me sugieren uno mejor yo lo pongo.**

**Esas "cosquillas" que se sienten**

**1.- ¡Ramen!**

Si había algo que Naruto adorara con todo su corazón, eso era el ramen, de hecho si no existiera otra cosa más para comer él sería completamente feliz.

¡Ramen!, ¡Ramen!, ¡Ramen!

A veces era desesperante que el chico sólo pensara en eso, incluso se había ganado uno cuantos golpes por parte de Sakura por esa "obsesión enfermiza " como ella lo llamaba.

-¡Naruto!- la voz de la joven hizo que su atención se desviara del plato de contenido humeante que el chico tanto disfrutaba comer, sólo ella lograría hacer eso, sólo ella, sólo su Sakura-chan.

Por que sí había algo en este mundo que él amara más que al ramen, más que a su vida y más que a sus sueños era a ella, a su mejor amiga.

Se paró de su asiento para recibir de frente a la chica y con una sonrisa.

-¡Sakura-chan, qué gusto!, ¿Qué haces acá?-preguntó el joven sin dejar de observarla.

-Te estaba buscando.-

-¿Eh?...¿para qué?.-ahora él la miraba curioso.

-Sólo quería saber si iremos a cenar esta noche juntos... o, ¿Tienes otros planes?-

Y es que la amaba sin remedio, a sus bellos ojos color jade, a su hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba cada uno de sus grises días, a toda ella simplemente por ser ella, por ser Sakura-chan.

-Yo...este...no Sakura-chan, no tengo otros planes, ¡y claro que será un placer ir contigo dattebayo!-respondió el chico aumentando su sonrisa.

-¡Grandioso Naruto!, entonces nos veremos en la noche.-indicó la chica sonriendole y dispuesta a dar la media vuelta e irse.

-¡Sakura-chan!-ni siquiera supo por que lo hizo, era que simplemente no deseaba que se fuera de su lado. La pelirosa giró sobre sus talones y miró atenta al chico esperando a que este dijera algo más.

-Me preguntaba...yo... pues ... ¿te... gustaría... acompañarme...a comer...u-un poco de ramen?-balbuceaba, no era preciso, sin embargo a Sakura la enterneció ese gesto.

-Ramen-repitió ella suavemente.-¿Habrá algo en este mundo que ames más que esto?-preguntó ella divertida señalando el tazón que ya para ese momento seguramente estaría frío.

-Pues yo...-Naruto enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, incluso pensó en echarse a correr antes de que su cara y su respiración, la cual cada minuto se le dificultaba más recordar como se realizaba, lo delataran, pero fue interrumpido en ese momento por la voz de la joven.

-¡Claro que te acompañaré Naruto!, así mejor nos entretenemos toda la tarde y estamos juntos hasta la hora de la cena.-

-¡Gracias Sakura-chan!.-exclamó Naruto contento, al tiempo que ambos se sentaban a que Naruto degustara su plato de ramen.-¿tú no comerás nada Sakura-chan?-preguntó el chico mirandola interrogante antes de tomar el primer bocado.

-No te preocupes, acabo de comer.-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí,estoy segura.-

Así el chico comenzó a comer con la alegría de que ese era un día maravilloso, no sólo comería ramen, sino que sería al lado de la chica que el amaba más que a todo en el universo. Ella no lo percibía, ella no sabía, que él daría gustoso la vida por ella, que siempre estaría a su lado, que todo sacrificio valdría la pena sólo por verla sonreír, que esa promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, era sólo para que ella pudiera sonreír, a cambio de desgarrar su corazón en mil pedazos, él sólo quería verla sonreír. Pero ahora no pensaria en eso, sólo disfrutaría el bello momento que la vida le estaba regalando; y entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: él podría acostumbrarse a vivir así, con un plato de ramen en su mesa, con Sakura a su lado, sí, podría acostumbrarse a vivir así, y sería muy feliz, y no le haría falta nada más.


	2. Curiosidades tentadoras

**2.-curiosidades tentadoras**

¡Naruto Baka!. Y es que en ese momento Sakura no podía pensar en un calificativo mejor para el chico. Era un tonto sin remedio, y a Sakura la mayor parte del tiempo eso le era plenamente indiferente, claro había sus veces en que era tonto en exceso y ella le daba un golpe que lo dejaba inconsiente, preferentemente para que dejara de decir tanta tontería, pero fuera de eso la tontería de naruto era completamente irrelevante a la ya acostumbrada kunoichi, sin embargo, ese día, específicamente ese día, a Naruto se le había ocurrido hacer una pregunta aparentemente inocente, no era una gran pregunta ni tampoco era ofensiva o con malicia, era simple, clara y llena de ingenuidad.

Todo había comenzado por que estaba aburrido, cuando naruto estaba aburrido comenzaba a hacer preguntas tontas que a Sakura no le molestaba contestar, incluso ella se divertía explicandole al rubio ciertas cosas que al parecer él no comprendía del todo; Y fue entonces cunado llegó aquella pregunta que ella hubiera deseado que jamás se hubiera formulado de los labios de su amigo.

- Eh... Sakura-chan-llamó el chico timidamente.

-Dime Naruto.-Ambos estaban sentados en la vieja banca de un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Naruto.

-Eh...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro Naruto.-

-Es que... eh... ¿ A que saben los besos Sakura-chan?-

En se momento Sakura creyó que le daría un colapso nervioso, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?, peor aún, ¿ que clase de respuesta debía dar?, tantos sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior y le comenzaban a arder las mejillas, el rubor de su cara estaba siendo cada vez más evidente.

-¿Sakura-chan?- preguntó el chico esperando a que su amiga respondiera la anterior custión y mirandola con cuiriosidad por la reacción que la pelirosa estaba manifestando.

Por fin y sin ninguna salida más, Sakura al fin pudo reaccionar.

-¡No hagas esas preguntas idiotas Naruto Baka!-al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del chico dejandolo inconsciente sobre la banca y levantandose ella furiosa para abandonar el lugar.

Y ahora estaba ahí recargada en una barda, insultando a Naruto mentalmente y preguntandose por que había sentido tanto con la inocente pregunta de su amigo.

-Sakura-chan.-y ahí venía él, con una carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, seguramente dispuesto a disculparse, ua mirada que la Kunoichi no podía resistir.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó la chica dando un suspiro largo de resignación.

-¿Te ofendió algo que dije en el parque, hice algo mal?, si es asi yo...-

-No, no hiciste nada mal.-respondió la chica percatandose en ese momento de esa sensación en su estomago cada que el chico se acercaba, como ¿mariposas?, ¿podría ser que ella...?

-¿Entonces por que te enfadaste Sakura-chan?-preguntó el rubio mirando interrogante a su acompañante.

Nunca supo por que lo hizo y estaba segura de que cuando buscara una explicación no la tendría del todo, pero en ese momento simplemente fue un impulso, tal vez un arranque o simplemete algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo estaba besando, apretaba sus labios contra los del chico, quién pasmado no sabía como reaccionar. Quedaron así por un momento, y cuando finalmente Naruto pudo asimilar aquella acción y estaba por corresponder ante el beso proporcionado por Sakura, esta se separó de él dando por terminada la acción.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.-dijo ella y se alejó del lugar dejando a un pasmado Naruto, que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Si las preguntas de Naruto iban a seguir siendo como las de ese día a Sakura no le molestaba responder todas las que él tuviera en mente.


	3. Conversaciones tras la puerta

**3.-Conversaciones tras la puerta.**

A Ino no le gustaba escuchar trás de la puertas, siempre le pareció algo sin sentido y de mal gusto sin embargo, ese día, todo lo que ella creía acerca de escuchar conversaciones privadas se fue al mismísimo diablo.

Todo comenzó por que se le había ocurrido invitar a Sakura a comer ahora que el hospital estaba desocupado y ellas no tenían realmente mucho trabajo que hacer, con la idea en mente, la joven rubia se dirigió hacia el consultorio de su amiga, a punto estaba de tocar la puerta cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido adentro, en ese momento le pareció que sería una mejor idea irse y regresar más tarde, pensando que tal vez Sakura estaría atendiendoa algún paciente, sin embargo antes de que se fuera escuchó un nuevo sonido, era parecido a... ¿un jadeo?, eso si era extraño, luchando contra si misma finalmente sucumbió ante la tentación y pegó su oído a la puerta escuchando atentamente todo lo que se hablaba al otro lado.

-¡Sakura-chan no tan fuerte!.-exclamó una voz que Ino pudo reconocer pertenecía a Naruto.

-Deja de quejarte.- Y ahí estaba Sakura, interesada en lo que pasaba adentro la Yamanaka pegó más su oído a la puerta esperando captar cada detalle de la conversación que se desarrollaba adentro.

-¡¿Ya?!-preguntaba Naruto impaciente.

-Cálamate Naruto, no ha pasado nada aún-recriminó Sakura

-¿Ya?-

-Aún no estoy preparada.-

-Sólo un poco Sakura -chan, sólo para prepararme-

-No, espera-

-¿Ya?-

-Ahora sí.-

Las voces se apagaron y hubo un momento de absoluto silencio, Ino sintió como la curiosidad bullía dentro de ella, esperó un poco antes de que se volviera a escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-Mmmm, Sakura-chan.-la voz del chico sonaba algo enronquecida, como si tuviera mucho sueño o hubiera tenido alguna experiencia bastante placentera.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó Sakura en un tono que a Ino le pareció bastante coqueto como nunca la había escuchado.

-Sí, ¿como lo haces?-

-Ya ves una mujer tiene sus trucos.-ahora el tono en su amiga rozaba lo seductor.

-Sigue Sakura-chan,sigue.-pidió Naruto casi suplicante.

-¡Naruto!, No comas ansias.-exclamó divertida la Haruno.

Impactada ante lo que acababa de escuchar Ino decidió parar la indecencia que a su parecer estaban a punto de cometer esos dos, así en un impulso abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Frentona!-gritó al momento que observaba la escena frente a ella; Ahí estaba Naruto sentado sobre la camilla, se había quitado una venda que le cubría los ojos y la miraba fijamente interrogante, a su lado y de pie estaba Sakura sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parecía una rebanada de pastel a la que le habían quitado la punta, la ojiverde también la miraba interrogante.

-¿Q-qué estaban...haciendo?-preguntó Ino sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Dándole a Naruto un pedazo de pastel que hice ayer.-respondió Sakura aún sin descifrar que hacía Ino ahí.

-¿Por que tiene los ojos vendados?-el objetivo de la rubia parecía ser que los chicos frente a ella se delataran y ella no quedara en ridículo al haber entrado de ese manera por nada.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa y lo traje a mi consultorio y le vende los ojos.-

-Sakura-Chan, ¿Me vas a seguir dando pastel?-preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo en la conversación y logrando con esto que la pelirosa le extendiera el plato con el postre y le entregara el tenedor con el que ella le había dado la punta del pastel.

Ino sintió que su cara se pintaba de mil colores y ahora si que no sabía como justificar tan imprevista entrada y su consiguiente presencia ahora dentro del consultorio.

-¿Qué demonios pensabas que estabamos haciendo Ino-cerda?-preguntó Sakura adivinando la situación y frunciendo el seño mirando reprobatoriamente a su amiga.

-¿Yo?... n-nada frentona, ¿qué iba a pensar?-

-Más te vale-

-Sólo venía a invitarte a comer frentona.-dijo Ino cambiando la conversación.

-Pues para eso están las puertas Ino-cerda, para que toques como la gente descente.-

-Bueno frentona no le paso nada a tu puerta así que no te pongas de amargada.-

-En un momento te alcanzo.-indicó Sakura volviendose para ver a Naruto.

-Te espero afuera.-respondió Ino ya en la puerta. A punto de cerrarla miró a ambos chicos y mencionó:

-Aunque si ustedes hubieran estado haciendo lo que yo pensaba que estaban haciendo no los culparía, llevan mucho tiempo aguantandose.-

Sakura abrió la boca ante la aserveración de su amiga mientras esta se limitaba a sonreírle, guiñar un ojo y salir del consultorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Ino-cerda, te voy a hacer puré!-gritó amenazante la kunoichi de pelo rosado dirigiendose amenazadora a la puerta.

-Sakura-chan-la voz de Naruto la hizó detenerse y volver sobre sus talones para verlo.

-¿Que quieres Naruto?-preguntó algo molesta puesto que eso retrasaba la muerte de Ino en sus manos.

-¿Que pensaba Ino que hacíamos?-

Sakura sólo respiró resignada y negó con la cabeza, vaya que tenía una vida dificil, entre Naruto y sus tonterías e Ino y sus insinuaciones, estaba considerando seriemente en internarse en un hospital psiquiatrico por voluntad propia antes de que esos dos le quitaran la poca cordura que le habían dejado a través de los años.


	4. nota

NOTA:

NOTA:

DE VERDAD SIENTO NO HABER SUBIDO NADA HASTA AHORA, LA INSPIRACIÒN SE FUE DE VACACIONES Y ES DÌA QUE NO REGRESA, IGUAL LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y NO PIERNSEN QUE SOY UNA INGRATA QUE NUNCA LOS RESPONDE SÒLO QUE YO SIEMPRE DEJO LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL Y CUANDO ESTA SERIE DE DRABBLES LES AGRADECERE COMO SE MERECEN REALMENTE CADA UNOS DE USTEDES. GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y MIL DISCULPAS OTRA VEZ. YA NOS SEGUIRREMOS LEYENDO Y GRACIAS POR LEER MIS PARANOIAS JEJEJE DE VERDAD.


	5. De prìncipes y princesas

**Esas cosquillas que se sienten**

**1.-De príncipes y princesas**

Desde que era una niña Sakura siempre se imaginó como la princesa de un cuento, atrapada en una torre sin más compañía que la soledad, esperando a que un príncipe la rescatara y la llevara a vivir junto a él en un lugar hermoso donde ella sería reconocida y amada, donde nunca más volvería a estar sola y sería muy feliz.

Cuando conoció a Sasuke pensó haber encontrado a su príncipe azul, por qué él era todo lo que un príncipe debía ser; era guapo, era misterioso, e incluso su ropa alucionaba a lo que para ella él siempre representó, su ropa también era azul y por si fuera poco era descendiente de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea: Los Uchiha. Todo en él era perfecto y Sakura se sentía como toda una princesa. Pero Sasuke se fue, sólo para buscar venganza, alejándose de todos los que lo querían, alejandose de Naruto que lo que quería como un hermano y alejandose de ella que lo amaba con todo el corazón y que se lo había dicho, que le había propuesto una vida juntos. Él simplemente la había rechazado y la dejó en aquella fría banca a ella y a su soledad y fue en ese momento Sakura dejo de creer en los príncipes azules, por que estaba convencida de que no existía nadie en el mundo que la hiciera sentir una princesa, nadie que fuera su príncipe.

Resopló un poco fastidiada, y es que el calor de ese día no estaba ayudando a su humor ya de por sí malo. No es que no le gustaran los días libres, era que ese día en especial empezaba a recordar la vez en que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea. Decidió ojear nuevamente la revista que tenía en la mano, la acababa de comprar por que le habían llamado la atención algunos vestidos que había visto ahí y ya era tiempo de que en la gran colección de revistas médicas que guardaba en su armario hubiera un poco de variedad.

-¡Sakura-chan!-la sorpresiva mención de su nombre hizo que la joven se sobresaltara un poco para luego volver su mirar hacia el chico que corría hacia ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó la chica ya cuando él estaba delante de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el chico inclinandose un poco hacia ella.

-Leyendo.-respondió la joven mostrando al chico la revista que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Y de qué se trata lo que lees?-preguntó el chico intentando enfocar su vista en la portada .

-Son vestidos que las princesas suelen usar en la ceremonias reales, mira.-al decir esto la chica abrió el librillo mostrando al chico la imagen de una princesa usando un vestido de noche color rojo cereza con un escote bastante provocativo sin ser vulgar.

-¡Que bonita es esa princesa!-exclamó Naruto tomando la revista y mirando con gran detenimiento la joven que se presentaba ahí.

-Claro que sí Naruto, es una princesa, siempre se arreglan para los eventos oficiales.-explicó la kunoichi.

Naruto frunció un poco el seño y le devolvió la revista a la pelirrosada mientras esta lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa?-se aventuró a preguntar una muy intrigada Sakura al ver la expresión de su hiperactivo amigo.

-Es que...esas princesas son muy bellas...-comenzó calmadamente el rubio.-pero no son como tú.-terminó por añadir. Sakura enarcó una ceja sin comprender que era lo que quería decir su compañero.

-A lo que me refiero es que ellas se tienen que arreglar para verse así, pero tú... tú Sakura Chan eres naturalmente bella-se explicó el rubio entusiasta dedicandole una sonrisa a la chica que junto al comentario anterior la hizo sonrojar.

-Que cosas dices.-murmuró la chica bajando su mirada para que Naruto no descubriera el rubor que adornaba su rostro.

-Sí Sakura chan, ellas son princesas, pero tú eres la más bella de todas las princesas y yo sería gustoso tu príncipe.-

-Naruto, los cuentos de hadas no existen.-exclamó la kunoichi riendo ante la pose que el shinobi había tomado.

-Pero Sakura chan, tú eres una hermosa princesa, aún mejor que cualquier princesa de cuento o de revista.-

-Bueno Naruto.-la pelirrosada rió un poco decidiendo seguirle el juego a su amigo.-¿Y que sería lo que te haría el principe perfecto para mi?-

-Ah, eso es muy simple, yo lucharía contra culaquier fantasma, ogro, dragón o lo que fuera para llegar hasta ti, sería capaz de sacrificar todo, de dar todo y entregarme a mi mismo como prenda para que tu fueras muy feliz Sakura chan.-

La repuesta de Naruto simplemente la dejó helada, ella lo sabía, ella sabía que todo lo que el chico le había dicho era cierto, apenas iba a emitir su respuesta cuando el chico alegremente añadió:

-Y jamás te dejaría sola.-

Y con esto Sakura simplemente le dedicó su sonrisa más sincera, más especial, más única a su amigo , a su príncipe, por que la kunoichi había recuperado su ilusión de niña por que ahora estaba convencida de que existian los príncipes, ahora más que nunca ella había encontrado a ese príncipe que una vez ella creyó perder. Un príncipe que también era muy guapo, pero que a pesar de tener una vida trágica siempre sacaba lo mejor de sí y de los demás, que no tenía secretos para con ella, que sólo deseaba verla sonreír, que exaltaba sus cualidades, un príncipe que jamás la dejaría sóla. Y Sakura sonreía, ¿para que querer un príncipe azul como todas?, ella tenía a su príncipe único y especial, a Naruto, su príncipe naranja.

**¡Al fin la inspiración vuelve!, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta serie de drabbles que mi paranoica mente ha creado para que ustedes lo disfruten, lamento el retraso y no se preocupen seguire escribiendo hasta que se me seque el cerebro! Puden darme sugerencias de como les gustaría ver a esta parejita todo comentario, queja o lo que esten para darme será bienvenido.**


	6. Fugas y reparaciones

**Esas cosquillas que se sienten**

**5.-Fugas y reparaciones**

El agua salía a chorros y Naruto sólo supiraba resignado, había intentado de todo para detenerla pero nada había funcionado, cualquier cosa había resultado completamente inútil, su lavabo tenía una terrible fuga y no había ninguna cosa qué él pudiera hacer para remediarla. El chorro se escapaba por la tubería que conectaba al lavabo con el desagüe y Naruto, siendo Naruto ya había intentado repararla, apretando el ensamble de la tubería, intentando estrangular la tubería ( mala idea) e incluso poniendole un torniquete para evitar que el agua siguiera inundando su baño y nada funcionaba.

Se oyó que alguién abría la puerta en ese momento y Naruto sólo masculló algo entre dientes y se limíto a encontrarse con aquel que había osado entrar a su casa en semejante momento y rogando por otra parte que fuera alguien que pudiese sacarlo de el embrollo.

Al salir del baño se encontró frente a frente con un par de hermosos ojos jade y todo pensamiento anterior se borró de su mente.

-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó emocionado el rubio.-

-¡Naruto!-la joven lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de molestia.-¡¿Me puedes explicar por que demonios no has ido al entrenamiento esta mañana?!-

-Sakura-chan, no te enfades, yo...es que...yo...-intentaba explicar el rubio a la vez que retrocedía unos cuantos pasos viendo como la kunoichi se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Te has quedado dormido otra vez verdad baka!, ¡no lo puedo creer!-la pelirrosada se acercaba cada vez más a él con una mirada amenazante.

-Sakura-chan es que yo...-y entonces como un haz de luz momentaneo en la cabeza de Naruto a este se le ocurrió hacer algo que pudiera explicar mejor la situación que las palabras atoradas en su garganta no lograban formular. Abrió la puerta del baño. El agua contenida dentro del cuarto de baño se extendió hacia donde ellos estaban mojando los pies del rubio y de paso los de Sakura también, mientras que la visión del lavabo se extendía frente a ellos y la de la tubería lanzando el continuo chorro de agua también.

Sakura miró a Naruto, luego a la fuga, luego a Naruto y a la fuga nuevamente.

-¿Ya llamaste al plomero?-preguntó la chica acercandose a donde estaba su amigo y mirando hacia dentro del cuarto de baño.

-No, pensé que podría repararlo yo mismo.-respondió el chico esbozando una sonrisa, Sakura se limitó a checar el estado de la tubería, ahí se podían observar los maltratos que había recibido por parte de Naruto al éste intentar "repararla".

-Si, ya veo lo que intentabas.-indicó la kunoichi soltando un suspiró de resignación, y luego añadiendo.-Pues bien, veamos que podemos hacer con eso.-

Avanzó hacia el baño con paso decidido hacia la tubería rota y se puso en cuclillas para verla mejor, a su lado un curioso Naruto observaba. La fina y delgada linea obscura se extendia frente a sus ojos y ni siquiera era por que la tuberia estuviese rota, estaba desembonada, así, simple como eso, tal vez lo que había provocado en un principio la fuga había sido que la tubería no estaba embonada del todo correctamente y la presión del agua había provocado que saliera un pequeño chorro para liberar presión, eso más "los arreglos" de Naruto había emperorado la situación. Otro suspiro, tomo la tubería y haciendo amago de la fuerza necesaria acomodó la tubería tal y como debería ir embonandola perfectamente y dando fin al problema con el que Naruto había lidiado toda la mañana.

-¡Wow!, ¡Sakura-chan eres sorprendente!-mencionó el chico entusiasmado mirandola con admiración.

-Es increíble Naruto, deberías ser más observador-reprendió suavemente la pelirrosada quién ayudada por el rubio se puso nuevamente de pie.

-¡Tú eres fantástica Sakura-chan, eres capaz hasta de curar a las tuberías!-

La chica rió y se dispuso a explicarle:

-Las tuberías no se curan Naruto, se reparan, sólo era cuestión de acoplar las piezas en su lugar.-

-Como tú hiciste con mi vida, Sakura-chan.-dijo el shinobi regalandole una sonrisa a la pelirrosada. -No sólo la reparaste, sino que pusiste todo en su lugar.-

Y entonces Sakura no supo que decir, era extraño , pero sólo con Naruto le pasaba, sólo él era capaz de dejarla sin palabras.

-¿Quieres Ramen?-preguntó el chico rompiendo en ese momento con la burbuja de pensamientos que hilaba la chica en su mente.

-¿Eh?...ah sí, por favor.- Con esta respuesta el chico se dirigió alegremente a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el alimento. Antes de que lo viera desaparecer de su vista, la kunoichi detuvo el paso de su amigo.

-Naruto.-el chico se volvió a verla interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-

-Gracias.-Sin saber realmente por que Naruto sólo sonrió y siguió su paso hacia la cocina mientras Sakura sonreía sabiendo exactamente la razón de ese gracias.

_" Gracias Naruto, por reparar mi vida y poner las cosas donde deben estar, y también gracias por reparar la fuga de mi corazón"_


	7. Inalcanzable

**Inalcanzable**

Si había algo que Naruto tenía claro en este mundo es que para llegar a cualquier cosa había niveles. Incluso para ser un ninja de categoría había que pasar por esos "molestos" niveles. Primero ser un genin, luego un chunnin, luego un jounin, etc.,Para llegar al espacio infinito debías pasar la ionósfera, estratrósfera y la exósfera, o para llegar al centro de la tierra debía atravesar la corteza terrestre y las demás capas que recubrían al núcleo. Para todo había que pasar niveles, pero al igual que Naruto sabía que para llegar a cualquier cosa había niveles, también sabía que había cosas que no se podían alcanzar; Y si había algo en este mundo que fuera inalcanzable esa era sólo una persona, una chica de rosados cabellos y bellos ojos color jade. Sakura Haruno era inalcanzable e impermisible para Naruto Uzumaki no importaba cuanto este extendiese su mano para rozarle levemente nunca la alcanzaría, ella era demasiado buena, demasiado hermosa, demasiado inteligente para él, y él nunca sería demasiado bueno para ella, por que Naruto siempre había sabido que Sakura merecía lo mejor y él jamás sería lo mejor para ella, por eso había perdido la esperanza y constantemente se repetía en su cabeza que el cielo no se podía tocar con las manos.

-¿Te pasa algo Naruto?-la voz llegó a sus oídos suave y ligera pero con un impacto tal que lo hizo estremecer desde la médula, inundando sus pensamientos y rompiendo la continuidad que los hilaba. Se volvió a ver a la dueña de la voz que lo hacía perderse en un mundo de sueños imposibles.

-No, a mi no me pasa nada Sakura-Chan, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que te veo pensativo, estás demasiado serio y tú no eres así.-La cara de la pelirosada que caminaba a su lado mostraba una evidente preocupación ante la actitud poco habitual del rubio, esto conmovia profundamente a Naruto quién para tranquilizarla se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Nada más estaba en mis cosas, no tienes de que preocuparte dattebayo.-

Sakura frució un poco el seño dando por enterado al rubio que esa respuesta no le satisfacía en lo absoluto.

-¿En que pensabas?-la pregunta sirvió para confirmar lo anterior.

El shinobi suspiró y detuvo su paso imitado por la kunoichi.

-Pensaba, en que las estrellas no se pueden tocar Sakura-Chan, por más que estire mis manos al cielo jamás podré tocar alguna de ellas.-

Sakura miró al chico enternecida, así era Naruto, a veces parecía un tonto sin remedio y a veces parecía tan serio pero nunca permitía que los demás se sintieran tristes o miserables a pesar de que él mismo había sufrido la tristeza y la miseria de niño, jamás pensó en la venganza siempre se preocupó por los demás. Él era demasiado perfecto para ella, y ella sabía que él era inalcanzable , por que no se lo merecía, por que nunca se lo había merecido.

-Naruto...-habló al fin la ojiverde.-Tal vez no puedas tocar las estrellas con las manos, pero, ¿y si intentas tocarlas con el corazón?-Ahí estaba hablando ella hablando fuera de toda lógica pero convenciedose a si misma de que tal vez su corazón pudiera alcanzar lo inalcanzable, de que por un breve instante su amor llegara hasta el chico que estaba a su lado. Entonces Naruto hizo algo que ni siquiera él se esperaba, deslizó su mano hasta la de su compañera y la tomo dentro de la suya entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La kunoichi se sonrojó completamente, miró al suelo y luego posó su vista en la azul mirada de Naruto quién la miraba con infinita ternura.

-Tal vez con el corazón incluso pueda sostener una entre mi mano dattebayo.-concedió el shinobi dedicando una dulce sonrisa a su amiga, así ambos emprendieron la marcha sin soltarse ni un instante; era en esos momentos cuando Naruto sabía que no tenía que morir para estar en el paraíso, el cielo ahora era palpable y cercano y la más hermosa estrella estaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano, y no parecía tan inalcanzable.


	8. Sólo tú

**Sólo tú**

Todos los días después del entrenamiento Sakura solía pasar por la banca donde hacía 2 años y medio Sasuke, su primer gran amor la había dejado con sus sueños y esperanzas rotas, mientras él se iba lejos en busca de venganza olvidandose de todos sus amigos y olvidandose de ella, mientras le rompía el corazón con su partida. Todas las tarde la kunoichi pasaba por ahí y se sentaba en aquel lugar, pasaba sus manos por la fría piedra y recordaba ese día como si lo acabara de vivir, luego se permitía llorar un poco ante el agobio de los recuerdos y cuando finalmente todo pasaba se iba de ahí y se dirigía a su casa a descansar para el día siguiente. Sakura tenía muy presente en ella la herida que Sasuke la había infringido con su partida, una herida en su corazón tan profunda que la había hecho desear jamás volver a enamorarse, no quería volver a sentir lo de antes y que luego por segunda vez le volvieran a romper el corazón, tenía miedo de que la hiriesen otra vez, por eso ella misma se había prometido que jamás le volvería a entregar su corazón a nadie.

-Sasuke-kun.-aún murmuraba su nombre sabiendo que el hecho de llamarlo carecía de sentido; él jamás regresaría, él jamás volvería a su lado, estaba demasiado obsesionado por la venganza, cegado por el odio, atrapado en algo que ya no era él mismo.

-Sakura-Chan.-Y ahí estaba, la voz de aquél que era un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, aquel incondicional que no importaba qué siempre la hacía sonreír y cuyo único deseo era verla féliz. Sakura sonrió y se volvió a ver al rubio shinobi que se acercaba a donde ella estaba, él siempre lo lograba. él siempre lograba que ella sonriera, que volviera a creer en las personas.

-Hola Naruto.-saludó la chica cuando el chico ya se encontraba frente a ella, esbozando esa sonrisa tan caracteristica de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-Chan?-preguntó el chico al reconocer el lugar donde la chica se encontraba sentada.

-Estaba descansando, ¿Y tú Naruto, que haces pasando por aquí?-preguntó la pelirrosada a sabiendas de que su amigo nunca tomaba esa ruta para ir a su casa.

-Decidí variar un poco la rutina hoy dattebayo.-exclamó el ojiazul tomando asiento al lado de la chica.-Es muy aburrido aquí sin que Tsunade-obachan nos de misiones.-el puchero de niño enojado de Naruto hizó reir a Sakura, no importaba que tan obscuro fuera el día él era luz, una luz tan brillante y cálida que tocaba su corazón de una manera tan delicada que lograba sanar la profunda herida de su corazón, no existía nadie más que él que lograba que olvidara su tristeza y su dolor, haciendo que todo el dolor que estaba dentro de ella fuera remplazado por luces brillantes, por hermosas estrellas que disipaban hasta la más turbia oscuridad.

-¿Piensas ir a algún lado después de aquí?-preguntó la ojiverde.

-Creo que iré a comer ramen dattebayo, ¿Quieres acompañarme?-preguntó Naruto mirándo a la chica ilusionado con evidente espera de que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-Claro Naruto.-Y es que iría con él a cualquier parte, no importa donde sea, sabía que a su lado podría ir hasta el mismo infierno y no le pasaría nada, con él cualquier lugar era el paraíso y la soledad no existía. ¿Por que pensaba esas cosas?, cualquiera diría que era una chiquilla enamorada, y ella no podía estarlo, ¿o sí?

La mirada de Naruto llena de felicidad se posó, en la de ella. Nadie más la miraba como él, sus ojos azules, eran claros y mostraban la ternura, el cariño, el deseo de protección que tenía hacía ella e incluso pudo percibir con más fuerza el inmenso amor que el chico profesaba, y ese brillo tan especial que tenían sus ojos cunado la miraban sólo a ella.

Movida tal vez por el momento y los sentimientos que la embargaban la kunoichi se inclinó hacia él depositando un suave y fugaz beso en sus labios, mientras el shinobi sólo la miraba consternado, luego un poco confundido y finalmente una enorme sonrisa se colocó en su rostro, una sonrisa que sería imposible de quitar en, por lo menos, lo que restara de la semana. Fue en ese intante cuando Sakura supo que cuando volviera a esa banca el recuerdo de Sasuke ya no volvería a atromentarla más, ahora cada vez que se sentara en aquel lugar todo mal recuerdo del pasado sería remplazado por la calidez de ese momento que quedaría grabado en ella para siempre haciendola sonreír siempre.

-Gracias Sakura-Chan.-exclamó Naruto completamente feliz y reprimiendo las ganas de saltar como un chiquillo de 5 años gritando a todo pulmón, "Sakura-Chan me besó".

Era magia, cuando escuchaba a Naruto, cuando lo miraba, la promesa que se había hecho hacía mucho tiempo se rompía en pedazos, parecía tan absurda y su corazón se rendía por completo a su rubio amigo, el amor volvía a empezar.

-De nada Naruto, ahora vamos por tu ramen.-indicó la pelirrosada levantandose de su lugar siendo imitada por su entusiasta amigo.-

-¡Sí!-respondió el shinobi emparejandose con la kunoichi y dandose la pequeña libertad de tomarla de la mano, cosa que Sakura aceptó de buena gana sonriendo a aquél que era la luz que la había salvado de las tinieblas. Sí, estaba enamorada, ¿y qué?, estaba segura de que ya no habría más heridas en su corazón por qué nadie más la miraba como Naruto, nadie más la hacía sentir tan amada como él no había nadie más que él.

_"Nadie más me mira como tú Naruto. En mi corazón eres tú, sólo tú"._

_Eres luz que puede tocar este corazón _

_no hay nadie más que tú_

_y enciendes estrellas en mi interior _

_yo iré a donde vayas tú_

_y es que nadie más me mira como tú, sólo tú,_

_eres tú, Sólo tú._

**Jeje la verdad es que quería hacer un songfic pero no me considero muy buena para hacerlo, está canción me encanta por la letra y es el tema músical de mi novela favorita "Cuidado con el ángel" me pareció que le quedaba bien a Sakura aunque toda la letra de la canción la puse en sentido interpretativo dentro del fic. Ya saben les agradezco sus reviews y el verdadero agradecimiento viene al final de esta serie de historias cortas.**


	9. ¿Que estabamos haciendo qué?

**¿Qué estabamos haciendo qué?**

No sabía exactamente cuantos árboles habían muerto en manos de Tsunade durante los últimos minutos, pero si de algo tenía certeza Sakura era que jamás había visto que nadie guardara semejante cantidad de lápices en las cajoneras de su escritorio, fuera como fuera, el ritual a cada segundo que pasaba era el mismo,la quinta hokage tomaba unlápiz del cajón, lo colocaba entre sus dedos, posaba su mirada enojada en su alumna, luego en Naruto y finalmente lo trozaba a la mitad, tiraba los pedazos a un lado y continuaba. La ojiverde se sobaba la frente con insistencia, el ruido provocado por el quiebre de lápices era insoportable, la luz del sol entrando por la ventana de la oficina era una tortura, y el dolor de cabeza se había extendido hasta los hombros dando una desagradable sensación de esntumecimiento en las extremidades superiores de la chica. Migraña, causada por algo peor que la enfremedad misma, esta migraña era el producto de la resaca y Sakura ya empezaba a jurarse a si misma que nunca más volvería a tomar e incluso se preguntaba como era posible que a Tsunade le gustara tanto el alcohol.

-¿Para que nos llamaste Tsunade-obachan?-preguntó Naruto deseperado ante el silencio mantenido en la habitación.

Tsunade cesó su rutina de romper lápices y se volvió a ver Naruto con una cara que hubiera asustado al mismísimo satanás.Luego se levantó de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio se colocó delante de ambos chicos.

-¡¿Les parece que la oficina del Hokage es un lugar para hacer lo que se les dé la gana?!-preguntó energica la quinta mirando con severidad a los chicos.

-No grites dattebayo, me duele la cabeza.-pidió Naruto sobandose las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. Sakura sonrió por lo bajo, al menos no era la única que se sentía fatal ahí.

-¡¿Y como demonios no te va a doler la cabeza si ayer estabas completamente ebrio?!-

-¡Que no grites Oba-chan!-pidió el rubio alzando la voz al ver que su petición había sido ignorada.

-Diaganme algo.-esta vez la voz de la rubia pareció más calmada.-¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda algo antes de esta mañana?-preguntó la hokage mirando a ambos chicos.

Naruto se limitó a negar con la cebza mientras Sakura parecía pensarlo con más detenimiento.

-A demás de que desperté aquí esta mañana, lo único que recuerdo es que anoche fue tu fiesta de cumpleaños y estabamos tomando sake.-

-¿Me quieren decir que ninguno recuerda haber entrado aquí anoche?-preguntó Tsunade arqueando una ceja.

Esta vez tanto Naruto como Sakura negaron con la cabeza.

-A todo esto, ¿Para qué nos llamaste aquí?, ¿Fue por que nos emborrachamos o por que dormí en tu oficina?-preguntó la pelirosada sin entender del todo que pintaban ellos en todo eso.

-No fue por ninguna de las dos cosas, sino por lo que estaba haciendo aquí cuando estaban borrachos.-respondió la quinta con seriedad.

-¿Y qué estabamos haciendo dattebayo?-preguntó Naruto deseando que aquella reunión terminara para poder irse a descansar y olvidarse de ese horrible dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdan?-preguntó la hokague suspirando resignada.

Una nueva negativa por parte de los dos muchachos, que otra, había que explicarles el por qué de aquel regaño privado.

-Dígamos que sí no hubiera llegado a tiempo ustedes habrían contribuido al aumento de la población mundial.-explicó la rubia sennin esperando no tener que adentrarse más en detalles. Naruto simplemente la miraba interrogante sin entender que había querido decir mientras que Sakura abría los ojos en demasía, mientras el color rojo inundaba su cara mientras la kunoichi intentaba recordar cómo repirar pues el impacto de la noticia anterior la había dejado en shock.

-No entiendo que estabamos haciendo exactamente.-afirmó el rubio esperando que se le diera una explicación más clara de la situación.

-¡Naruto Baka!-y el shinobi ya no supo más, el golpe de su amiga y compañera de equipo lo mandó en un viaje hacia la profunda inconciencia, el lado positivo, ya no sufriría la resaca.

-¡Que tonto!, ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a propasarse conmigo?!, ¡Yo estaba completamente atrapada en las garras del alcohol!, ¡Este tonto me las pagará por atrevido!-gritaba Sakura con el puño en alto dispuesta a destrozar a Naruto en cuanto este se levantara un milimetro del suelo.

-Muy por el contrario Sakura, parecía que eras tú la que lo iba a violar en cualquier momento, cualquiera diría que eras tú la que lo deseaba más que nada.-

Ante tal afirmación por parte de su maestra la joven kunoichi enrojeció aún más si era posible y miró el cuerpo de Naruto quién para ese momento se encontraba roncando placidamente en el suelo.

-Yo...yo...yo...-cualquier explicación lógica o coherente había desaparecido y nada salía ya de la garganta de la consternada ojiverde.

-¿Sabes?, igual si hubiera pasado algo más no hubiera sido una desgracia.-comentó Tsunade mirando a Naruto y luego a su alumna mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.

La kunoichi de pelo rosado dirigió su mirada inquisitiva a su maestra.

-Es que Naruto, es guapo y tú eres bonita, entonces dígamos que cualquier niño de ustedes dos sería bastante lindo.-explicó la quinta.

-¿L-lindo?-preguntó Sakura más para asimilar la información que realmente buscando respuesta.

-Bueno, imaginalo rubio y de ojos verdes, sería bastante mono.-exclamó Tsunade riendo y saliendo de su oficina dejando a una pasmada Sakura y a un dormido Naruto.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura lo imaginó, si seguro que sería muy lindo, está idea causó un leve sonrojo en la kunoichi quién luego sonrió y se puso de cuclillas cerca de el rubio buscando apartar un rebelde mechón que había caído sobre la frente de su amigo. La sonrisa de la pelirosa se amplió, mientras miraba al chico que dormía placidamente, pensó entonces que sí, tener un hijo con Naruto definitivamente sería muy lindo.

_"De pelo rubio y ojos verdes, y con tú sonrisa, definitivamente que sería precioso"._Y Sakura volvió a sonreir.


	10. lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mi

**Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mi**

La autoestima de Sakura en sus años de niña nunca fue muy buena, siempre había algún comentario hiriente para con ella y su "enorme frente", todas las demás niñas se burlaban y la hacían llorar, en aquel momento la amistad de Ino la había sacado adelante y la kunoichi aunque nunca lo admitiera frente a esta le agradecía eternamente y le guardaba un gran cariño a la que consideraba su mejor amiga. A pesar de eso cuando Sakura se comenzó a sentir atraída por Sasuke decidió que era mejor comportarse diferente a como era ella en realidad, esperando que con esto el muchacho la notara y pudiera quererla como ella lo quería. Nunca sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y lo único que había logrado con ello era hacer que su autoestima, aplastada por las contante humillaciones del Uchiha, volviera a caer nuevamente y no sólo le había rogado al frío Sasuke que se quedara a su lado recibiendo como respuesta que la abandonara inconsciente en aquella fría banca del parque solamente con un "gracias" como su despedida final, además había orillado a Naruto a una promesa donde ella llegaba a ser consciente que él no tenía ninguna obligación, y él había aceptado llegando a disculparse a pesar de que había sido el más lastimado la primera vez que había intentado hacerlo volver; fue en ese instante cuando ella había decidido pelear a su lado, esta vez no o dejaría sólo, y durante dos años la pelirosada entrenó y estudió llegando a ser la mejor medi-nin y una experta ninja de nivel chunin. Todo eso había ayudado a que su autoestima mejorara considerablemente siendo que finalmente se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado, de hecho la vanidad también había crecido con el orgullo y Sakura cada que se miraba al espejo elogiaba sus cualidades, se sentía valiosa y ahora tenía un gran cariño y respeto por sí misma y no había ahora nadie a quien ella quisiera más que a ella misma.

-Naruto volverá a irse de entrenamiento, ¿no?-preguntó Ino mientras ambas amigas caminaban por las calles de konoha en su día libre.

-Eso parece.-respondió Sakura lanzando un suspiró un tanto melancólico

-Y, ¿no sientes nada?-inquirió la Yamanaka mirando más atentamente a su acompañante.

-¿A qué te refieres?-esta vez la pelirosa hizo la mirada recíproca.

-¡Pues a que va a ser frentona!, ¿Es que no te duele que Naruto se vaya otra vez?-

La verdad era que si había aceptado salir con Ino aquella tarde era precisamente para no recordar nada sobre la inevitable partida de Naruto, le dolía le dolía de una manera que nadie podía imaginar y aún así sabía que él tenía que irse, debía hacerse más fuerte y ella no iba a impedirlo. La rubia la miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta y la aludida simplemente lanzó un bufido, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió lentamente encarando a su amiga.

-Es lo que debe hacer, y lo que yo sienta o no realmente no tiene importancia.-

-¡Vaya frentona, me sorprendes!-

-¡¿Qué dices Ino-cerda?-

-Bueno.-empezó la Yamanaka sonriendo.-Antes eras sólo una niña egoísta que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad le hubiera rogado a Naruto que se quedara pero ahora te lo estás tomando con bastante madurez, aunque sabes que si tu se lo pidieras él se quedaría, ¿cierto?-

-Sí lo sé, por eso no tengo por que intervenir.-

-¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría si no regresa?-

Sakura se imaginó por un momento la idea de su amiga, ¿Qué sería de ella sin Naruto?, ¿Podría soportar la vida sin su sonrisa, sin su alegre presencia, sin oír a nadie más llamándola "Sakura-Chan"?, Y sintió miedo, mucho miedo, no, definitivamente la vida sin el rubio a su lado era imposible, porque ella lo necesitaba, porque ella más que necesitarlo lo quería a su lado, porque ya no podía concebir su existencia sin él, y entonces en ese momento otra idea inundó su mente, Naruto nunca la dejaría sola, él prometió que estaría siempre para ella, y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Estos pensamientos hicieron que una sonrisa adornará el rostro de la kunoichi.

-¡Hey frentona que te estoy hablando!-llamó Ino logrando con esto que la Haruno disipara abruptamente sus pensamientos, a lo que reaccionó violentamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Ino-cerda?! , ¡¿Me quieres matar de un infarto?!-

-Te quedaste embobada después de lo que te dije.-defendió la rubia.

-Naruto tiene que irse, Jiraya hubiera deseado que se hiciera más fuerte, este periodo también me servirá a mí para ser mejor y ayudar a Naruto en la batalla contra el akatsuki.-

-¿Y si no regresa?-preguntó intrigada la rubia kunoichi ante las palabras de la pelirosada.

-Naruto regresará, yo lo sé.-

-¿Y si tarda en regresar?-

-Lo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.-

-Pensé que ya no esperarías a nadie, que valías demasiado para volver a pasar una pena así, eso fue lo que tú me dijiste una vez.-

-Pero Naruto, es valiosísimo para mí por eso vale todo lo que yo pueda dar.-

-Diría que te has enamorado.-

Sakura sonrió, cuando se trataba de aquel chico portador del kyubi todo orgullo era doblegado en humildad, y ella se disponía a esperar, Naruto merecía eso por que jamás la había tratado mal, la pelirosada era consciente de que si había alguien a quién amara más en este mundo que a ella ese era sin duda Uzumaki Naruto, con sus sinceros ojos azules y su sonrisa que siempre la hacía feliz, lo esperaría cuanto fuera necesario por que sabía que Naruto siempre regresaba a su lado.

"_Sabes Naruto, gracias a ti aprendí a quererme, pero hay una verdad más grande que mi amor propio. Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mi"._

**Horrible, lo sé, disculpen es que en esos momentos andaba en depresión y mi inspiración andaba… que les puedo decir, la cosa es que estoy en vacaciones y me he perdido del manga, un amigo me comentó que Naruto se va en un nuevo entrenamiento del cual no sé nada ni tampoco qué onda con Sakura si alguno me puede informar lo agradecería eternamente, perdonen la tardanza. Seguiré en cuanto tenga nueva información del manga. Por cierto todavía no van a acabar tengo cuerda para rato jejejejeje.**


	11. naturaleza

**Cuando no puedes ser uno con la naturaleza**

-¡No, no, no!, ¡Lo estás haciendo mal Naruto!-era la quinta vez que Fukasaku lo reprendía.-¡No te estás concentrando!-

Y Naruto sólo cerraba los ojos, aspiraba profundamente y lo intentaba de nuevo, siempre con el mismo resultado: nada. Todo ello hubiera sido frustrante para el shinobi de no ser porque sus pensamientos estaban completamente ocupados por la sonrisa de Sakura, su despedida y su sonrisa pidiéndole que se hiciera más fuerte; de vez en vez el chico sonreía, cara a la que el gran sapo había puesto de título "la de un idiota enamorado", y también solía decir que era igual a la que Jiraya ponía.

-Lo siento, no puedo.-se disculpo el rubio bajando la mirada.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?, no tienes la voluntad de ser uno con la naturaleza, estás pensando en otras cosas, lo mismo que ese viejo siempre preocupado por esa mujer que ahora es la quinta hokage, que por qué nunca había salido con él, que si de niños ella lo hubiera aceptado, eso más el problema con su energía pues era obvio que jamás lo iba a conseguir.-

Naruto cerró los ojos resignado, si bien era cierto que no se concentraba y que merecía el regaño de Fukasaku, la verdad era que sus pensamientos no podían ser ocupados por otra cosa que no fuera Sakura, y el hecho de tanto follaje verde rodeándolo no le ayudaba para nada, todo le recordaba a la chica, a sus verdes ojos que por supuesto opacarían al más bello bosque, su sonrisa frente a la cual el sol se avergonzaría ante su resplandor. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea al joven portador del kyubi.

-¡Ya sé como fundirme con la naturaleza y tomar su energía!-exclamó con alegría el muchacho, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y lo imaginó, toda la naturaleza era Sakura, el follaje, sus ojos; el sol, su sonrisa; el viento, su piel tocándolo, suavemente.

Para el gran sapo fue evidente la repentina mejora del muchacho, y entonces más entrada la tarde supuso que lo único que faltaba era afinar ciertos aspectos.

-¡Muy bien Naruto!, ¿ahora dime que técnica utilizaste para mejorar tanto el senjutsu?-

-¿La técnica?-el chico que se encontraba sentado en el suelo descansando miró al viejo sapo intrigado y luego pareció pensarlo un poco, luego pareció hallar la respuesta y sonrió.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Fukasaku sin entender el gesto del shinobi.

-La técnica, mmm es un secreto.-mencionó Naruto recostándose sobre el pasto y cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

"_No hay mejor técnica para mi que tú Sakura-chan, tú eres mi fuerza y por ti seré mejor de lo que soy"_

**Un súper agradecimiento para Leonardo y berto que me aclararon lo del manga y que sin ellos no hubiera podido continuar ya saben al final agradeceré como merecen, chicos si los conociera y la bigamia no fuera un problema legal me casaría con ustedes jejejejeje espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo también**_._


	12. tu piel y mi piel se reconocen

**Tu piel y mi piel se reconocen, ¡Auch!**

Sakura jamás pensó en ello, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba estudiando medicina pensó siquiera en que aquello fuera algo relevante, nunca, jamás se imagino que eso fuera real. "Todo es un mito" Se repetía constantemente, por que eso era sólo un invento de los enamorados o de los locos que ilusionaban con encontrar una explicación a la placentera sensación que se daba cuando entre dos enamorados había un roce de piel.

Todo cambio de pronto, cuando Naruto regresó de su entrenamiento con Fukasaku, pues ella nunca pensó encontrarse en aquella situación, menos con quién se encontraba y sin embargo, sucedía en ese mismo instante, sin que ella se lo propusiera se encontraba en una posición que le estaba demostrando lo que ella anteriormente tildaba de tontería.

-Etto…Sakura-Chan yo…-Naruto balbuceaba esperando encontrar alguna explicación, o tal vez pensando en pedir ayuda divina para no verse inconsciente en algún momento en el piso cortesía de la fuerza descomunal de Sakura. Y ella no reaccionaba, simplemente se quedaba intentando asimilar semejante situación, a pesar de todo el auto control que deseaba mantener cada neurona de su cerebro estaban demasiado ocupadas concentrándose en cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo en aquel momento; La respiración de Naruto sobre su cuello, sus manos tomando su cintura tan protectora y posesivamente a la vez, su piel contra la de ella, ella completamente vulnerable debajo de él y el sobre ella evitando su completa caída con las rodillas una a cada lado de las piernas de ella, y ella atrapada en él.

-Naruto…-murmuró y el tibio aire de su aliento rozó suavemente el oído del Uzumaki, mientras este luchaba por mantener su autocontrol, aunque para ese momento eso parecía misión imposible, levantó un poco su vista y fue testigo del espectáculo más hermoso que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar; ahí estaba ella sobre el colchón, con el cabello revuelto enmarcando su bello rostro, su tez blanca ahora tenía un leve matiz rojo sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes parecían destellar con más brillo que nunca, su cuerpo temblando debajo de él, estremeciéndolo a él y despojándolo de la cordura que le quedaba.

Habían caído en esa situación por que él había llegado de sorpresa de su entrenamiento, buscándola en su casa y más específicamente en el cuarto de ella, nunca pensó ninguno que la sorpresa los llevaría hasta ese momento.

Y entonces Sakura pudo entender algo, su piel y toda ella se estremecía, sus sentidos se intensificaban y todo a su alrededor parecía más brillante, pero eso sólo sucedía cuando él, Naruto por alguna razón rozaba su piel y ella sabía pues su ser se lo indicaba que a Naruto le pasaba lo mismo sólo con ella. Sonrieron y no pensaron en nada más, unieron sus labios en un cálido beso que se complemento con suaves caricias, lo que pasara esa noche era sólo el destino, pues ellos estarían juntos para siempre.

" _Las palabras no lo pueden explicar, entre nosotros dos el tacto habla más, y es que no hay más que decir tú piel y mi piel se reconocen"._


	13. Siempre recordaré

**Nota aclaratoria: me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y nada más para pulir un pequeño detalle, en el capítulo de tu piel y mi piel se reconocen entre Naruto y Sakura no pasó nada por que fueron interrumpidos antes de que algo llegara a suceder pero eso será aclarado en capítulos más adelante por ahora me enfocare en esta idea que se me vino a la cabeza les agradezco su apoyo me da mucho gusto que sigan disfrutando la historia, espero que ese capi también sea de su agrado.**

**Siempre recordaré**

Había un recuerdo en la memoria de Sakura que ni si quiera la eternidad lograría borrar, había un episodio de su vida que ella siempre recordaría y lo mantendría atado a su corazón aún en la otra vida.

Era la tarde después del mediodía y caminaba por las calles de Konoha buscando matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la comida, la realidad es que el aburrimiento la estaba matando, esos días las misiones habían sido escasas y ella había adelantado su trabajo en el hospital así que estaba en una especie de vacaciones forzosas que la kunoichi no estaba disfrutando para nada, y rematando la situación casi no había visto a Naruto esos días, parecía como si el chico se hubiese desvanecido a la nada y no hubiera quedado ni rastro de él. Sakura suspiró resignada, le preocupaba sin embargo sabía que como fuera el rubio shinobi siempre regresaría a la aldea, a su lado, él siempre lo hacía y ella confiaba en eso. Cansada de caminar sin sentido la pelirosada decidió ir a un pequeño parque de la aldea a descansar un rato y pensar que iba a hacer el resto de la tarde consigo misma; Fue entonces cuando sucedió, apenas se estaba acercándose a la banca donde iba a reposar cuando de pronto oyó un ruido de entre los árboles, cautelosamente y haciendo acopio de toda su habilidad ninja la joven se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, con sumo cuidado puso atención al sonido esperando dar con el origen de este y su naturaleza. Era una respiración dificultosa y entrecortada, parecida a un sollozo, consternada Sakura se asomó cubierta por el tronco de un árbol a ver de qué iba aquello, y entonces lo vio, algo que duraría para siempre dentro de ella pero que terminó bastante pronto a sus ojos como comentaría ella más tarde.

No era la primera vez que veía a Naruto llorar, la desesperación por intentar traer a Sasuke y no lograrlo, por intentar salvar a Gaara y llegar cuando ya había muerto, el desprecio de la gente de konoha por algo de lo que él no tenía la culpa lo habían hecho llorar unas cuantas veces antes y ella las había visto, pero todas aquellas veces distaban bastante de esta en particular. Naruto se encontraba acurrucado en un árbol como un niño pequeño invadido por el miedo, con las rodillas abrazadas a su pecho, mientras lloraba silenciosamente, sus ojos estaban rojos lo cual indicaba que había estado llorando bastante y sus semblante estaba completamente ensombrecido.

Toda la percepción que la kunoichi de pelo rosado tenía cambió en ese momento, entonces al mirar los ojos de su amigo brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas en ellos, con su azul natural lograban el efecto de ser bastante parecidos a mirar el cielo, Sakura advirtió en ese 

momento que si había un para siempre era en los ojos de él, de su mejor amigo. ¿Cuántas veces el había secado las lágrimas de ella?, ¿Cuántas veces el había logrado sacar una sonrisa de ella?, Y ella siempre estaba tan concentrada en su dolor que omitía el de el joven, tal vez creyendo que era de acero mientras Naruto guardaba todos sus sentimientos en su interior profundamente escondidos, sólo para hacer feliz a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. La kunoichi se preguntó cuantas veces habría hecho lo mismo Naruto de ir a llorar a escondidas al parque como si el derecho de llorar delante de los demás le fuera prohibido. Ella conocía Naruto desde hacía tiempo y siempre lo había visto tan seguro, tan fuerte, que incluso la seguridad de ella flaqueaba al estar al lado de él, el shinobi siempre la protegería y eso le daba la oportunidad a ella de mostrarse vulnerable, ¿Y entonces que pasaba con la vulnerabilidad de Naruto?, nadie se había preocupado por eso, ni ella, en ese instante se sintió tan despreciable, tan egoísta que lo único que deseaba era ir corriendo al lado del chico para pedirle perdón por no estar ahí cuando él la necesitaba. Quería abrazarlo y secar sus lágrimas, alejar sus penas y asegurarle que ella haría que todo estuviera bien para él.

-Sakura-Chan.-la sorpresiva interrupción de sus pensamientos la descolocó momentáneamente, reconoció frente a ella la chaqueta naranja con negro y levantó un poco la vista para ver el rostro de un sorprendido pero ya recuperado Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-Chan?-preguntó el chico como si el momento anterior del que la medi-nin había sido testigo nunca hubiera existido.

-P-paseaba por aquí.-balbuceó la kunoichi preguntándose si era prudente que mencionara el hecho de que lo había visto llorar unos minutos atrás.

-Qué bueno que nos encontramos, ¿no?, así podemos ir a cenar y platicar un rato, y más tarde te llevaré a tu casa, ¿Qué te parece Sakura-Chan?- Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que irradiaba alegría, ocultando nuevamente la tristeza para que ella no estuviera triste. Naruto realmente esperaba que la joven no se preocupara y que olvidara el episodio que él estaba seguro ella había contemplado hacía un momento.

-Me parece bien.-respondió la chica forzando una sonrisa en tanto que el rubio la tomaba de la mano para llevarla fuera del parquea cenar.

-Vamos al ichiraku tenemos mucho de que platicar, no nos hemos visto estos días Sakura-chan y…-

-Naruto.-la chica mencionó su nombre y él detuvo la marcha de inmediato, volviéndose a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó fingiendo ignorancia sobre la cuestión.

-Creo…creo que te vi llorar.-mencionó la joven despacio para no tomar a su amigo por sorpresa, este sólo desvió la mirada al suelo y volvió a sonreír.

-Qué dices Sakura-Chan. No tiene importancia.-respondió el tristemente sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Si la tiene, para mí todo lo tuyo tiene importancia.-afirmó Sakura con seguridad mientras Naruto se volvió a verla sorprendido.-Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo pero cuando lo hagas búscame, así podré ofrecerte mi apoyo y no te sentirás tan sólo.-

El shinobi sonrió y apretó un poco más la mano de la joven.

-Gracias, Sakura-Chan.-

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así esa tarde pero estaban seguros de que ambos la recordarían para siempre.

"_Yo siempre recordaré que era tarde después del mediodía, que duró para siempre y terminó muy pronto…cuando supe que el para siempre estaba en tus ojos, en el momento en que te vi llorar"_


	14. Lo más real

**De verdad que les pido una disculpa a todos los que leen este fic por mi laarga demora sé que no tengo excusa, pero es que la inspiración se había ido de mi y no había podido escribir nada. Nuevamente una disculpa y mi sincero agradecimiento a los que siguen el fic.**

**Lo más real**

Habían discutido, y habían discutido de la manera más hiriente de lo que jamás lo habían hecho, se habían dicho tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas tenía sentido ahora de ninguna manera.

Naruto se sentía tan estúpido en ese momento que había decidido simplemente quedarse en la puerta de Sakura lamentándose la anterior discusión que habían sostenido hacía ya una hora. Se reprochaba así mismo haber hablado sin usar el cerebro. " Sí claro, como si tuviera uno" pensó el rubio shinobi mostrando en ese pensamiento su enojo hacía si mismo, podía escuchar lo ahora leves sollozos de Sakura y esto sólo lo enfurecía más. "Que idiota eres Naruto, ahora si la hiciste buena estúpido, ¿ por qué demonios no puedes confiar en que su amor es pleno y es sólo para ti. Maldito Sasuke, ni lejos me puedes dejar tranquilo". Con este pensamiento el portador del Kyubi frunció más el seño y dio un golpe rápido y directo al piso, necesitaba descargarse y sacar la frustración que sentía.

Un golpe secó sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos, había discutido con Naruto por la tontería más grande que se le pudo haber ocurrido a él, ambos se habían herido y todo había culminado con la salida de Naruto dando un sonoro portazo. Y entonces la kunoichi se había limitado a dejarse caer sobre el sillón y empezar a indagar en sus pensamientos sobre lo que pasaba con ellos dos. La pelirosada decidió ir hacia la puerta y averiguar cuál era el origen del sonido, la abrió y ahí encontró a Naruto sentado frente a su puerta revolviéndose el cabello frenético y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡Ahrg, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota dattebayo?!-gritó de pronto el rubio haciendo que con esto saliera todo el enojo que sentía.

-Tal vez porque ese es tu mayor encanto.-indicó de pronto Sakura sentándose al lado de su novio, el chico dirigió la vista a ella sorprendido.

-Sa-Sakura…Chan…-balbuceo el shinobi.

-¿Sabes Naruto?, no me gusta pelear contigo, pero tampoco me gusta que desconfíes de mi.- mencionó la Haruno seriamente.

-Lo sé Sakura-Chan, a mí tampoco me gusta estar así y acerca de la desconfianza tú debes de saber que soy un idiota…-se volvió a verla con una mirada sincera.-Perdóname por favor.-pidió casi suplicante mirando fijo a los ojos color jade de su amada.

-Sí, a veces eres un gran tonto.-Naruto se encogió en si mismo en tanto la medi-nin esbozaba una cálida sonrisa que dedicó sólo a él.- Pero… eres MI tonto y eso jamás cambiará.-añadió después.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-exclamó el chico con felicidad y recuperando su sonrisa.- ¡Te prometo que jamás volveré a desconfiar de tus sentimientos dattebayo!-

Esto hizo que la kunoichi ampliara su sonrisa, si Naruto lo prometía seguro que se cumpliría.

-Lo sé, Naruto yo te prometo s ti que cualquier cosa que sienta siempre serás el primero en saberlo, seré siempre honesta contigo.-esta vez prometió la Haruno acercándose un poco más al ahora feliz Shinobi.

Entonces Naruto tomado por un impulso deposito un suave y corto beso en los labios de la pelirosa. Esta lo miró agradablemente sorprendida y sonrió antes de acercarse al chico y hacer nula la distancia entre ambos tomando ahora ella la iniciativa y comenzando un cálido beso con el rubio.

Estaban seguros de que no sería la última pelea que tuvieran, pero si estaban seguros de que su amor saldría triunfante y se mantendría juntos siempre, ninguno permitiría perder lo más real que tenían: su amor.

"_No te vayas, mi amor, quédate en mi vida, soy la más feliz estando a tu lado, nuestro amor es lo más real, Sakura-Chan"._


	15. Chapter 15

Una disculpa por el retraso tan prolongado en el que he mantenido mis historias yo sé que no tengo perdón pero la universidad, los exámenes, y contando que en vacaciones mi dinero es escaso y el cibercafé muy caro les pido paciencia pues nunca dejo nada inconcluso lo más pronto que pueda les prometo actualización. Nuevamente les agradezco que me sigan leyendo y por todo su apoyo.


	16. Inolvidable

**Inolvidable**

La primera vez que Naruto vio a Sakura fue cuando ambos apenas eran unos niños, sin embargo, y a pesar de ello, el pequeño niño rubio podía decir que había visto un ángel frente a él, ella era tan bella, se veía tan pura que Naruto no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón era cautivado por aquella fantástica criatura y decidió en ese momento que ella era la mujer de su vida, tal vez era sólo un niño pero no podía equivocarse, su corazón se lo dictaba y estaba seguro de que eso era lo correcto.

Cuando entró a la academia ninja su felicidad fue aún mayor pues ahora estaría cerca de aquel ángel que había encontrado en su camino alguna vez cuando era más niño…

Le dolía, a veces le dolía tanto que podía sentir como el aire lastimaba sus pulmones al llenarlos, le dolía ver como aquél ángel suyo se perdía por ese que nunca se volvió para ver que maravillosa chica lo amaba con devoción y le dolía aún más saber que pasara lo que pasara ella jamás se voltearía para verlo a él, que ninguna de sus sonrisas pertenecerían a él, que el jamás podría aspirar a ser el dueño de su corazón; Y es que los ángeles no se fijan en los demonios, ¿verdad?

Recordaba lo feliz que estaba cuando nombraron a los equipos después de el egreso de la academia, recordaba también haber agradecido al cielo por poder estar aún más cerca de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado de su Sakura-Chan y también recordaba la rabia que sintió cuando Sasuke había sido puesto en su equipo finalmente, a pesar de estar cerca de su ángel en ese momento la sintió más lejana que nunca.

El examen chuunin lo hizo sentir tan orgulloso de ella, el sabía que ella era fuerte, que no necesitaba de nadie para poder vencer ese complejo que todos se habían encargado de colocar pesadamente sobre ella y Sakura simplemente les había demostrado lo que en realidad valía. Luego, en los combates sintió como la conexión entre ambos se fortaleció un poco más, ya no la sentía tan lejos de si.

La vez que le rompió el corazón fue aquella en la que llegó suplicando su ayuda, pidiéndole que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta; esa vez maldijo a ese teme con todas sus fuerzas y si bien lo quería como a un hermano no iba a permitir que dañara a su Sakura-Chan de aquella manera tan cruel. Fue así como se ató a una promesa de por vida, una que le rompía el corazón pero que estaba seguro daría a la joven ojiverde su felicidad, y eso era lo único importante para él.

Hacía años que no la veía, estaba seguro de que ya había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos respecto a ella, si la veía la trataría como una buena amiga y nada más, sería el más sensato y correcto de los caballeros y ella vería que había madurado y que si ella no estaba dispuesta a quererle del modo que el había imaginado de pequeño el estaría tranquilamente resignado. Y cuando la vio… ¡La resignación, la madurez, la máscara que él había preparado fervientemente para ocultarse se fue todita al carajo! Sentía los pies temblarle, la emoción dominándole, el corazón saltándole de alegría y la felicidad embargándolo, pensó que podría resignarse pero verla nuevamente, más bella que nunca hizo que todo lo que había planeado se desmoronara dejando a relucir los sentimientos hacía ella que a pesar del tiempo muy lejos de desaparecer se habían fortalecido.

Misiones juntos, la amistad, la complicidad, la atención, las miradas fugaces, todo lo acercaba más a ella, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, sus sentimientos se fortalecían a cada instante. Un nuevo alejamiento después de la muerte de Jiraya y una vez más un reencuentro en medio de la destrucción de la aldea, cuanta cosas habían superado juntos y cuantas más les faltaban por superar.

-¡Naruto!-el tono preciso y claro de aquella voz que el reconocía a la perfección llegó a sus oídos deshilando toda la red de recuerdos que se había formado en aquel espacio de tiempo. Se volvió hacia quién lo llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan?-preguntó cuando ella se hubo puesto frente a él.

-Te vez distraído, ¿te pasa algo?- la preocupación se reflejaba en los ojos jade de la Haruno, quién miraba directamente a su rubio amigo.

-¿A mi?, ¿Qué podría pasarme?, No te preocupes Sakura-Chan, no es nada.- exclamó sonriendo el shinobi procurando convencer a su amiga. Esta vez la mirada de Sakura se tornó severa y miró con más dureza a Naruto.

-No me vengas con eso, te conozco perfectamente bien y sé que algo está pasando en esa cabeza tuya.-

-Te digo que no es nada importante de veras Sakura-Chan.-

-Es por Sasuke.-

La sonrisa del Uzumaki desapareció de su rostro como si hubiese sido borrada de algún dibujo, no afirmó ni negó aquello simplemente tornó su expresión más seria y volvió su mirada al piso.

-Es por él, ¿verdad?-insistió Sakura al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.

-En realidad…no.-El ojiazul seguía en la misma posición inmutable.

Que podía decirle, ¿Qué era por ella?, ¿Qué en todo momento lo único que ocupaba su cabeza eran fantasías absurdas donde ella y él vivían enamorados y felices para siempre?, O mejor aún, ¿qué tal si le decía que ella le parecía tan bella que su mirada le quemaba, que tantas veces que se separaba de ella deseaba olvidarla con todo su pensamiento, pero que su corazón lo recriminaba y lo hacía recordarla otra vez, que no quería dejarla escapar, no quería perderla pues ella era la única para él? Se rió de sí mismo, ¡Que estúpido era!, quedaría en ridículo y sería rechazado…nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿quién te tiene tan pensativo?-

-Ah, pues…vaya… ¡Una chica!-

El gesto de la joven se torció en una mueca que era por demás indefinible.

-Una chica.-repitió en tono lento la pelirosada como si sopesara cada palabra con extremo cuidado.

-Pues sí.-

-¿Y, qué hay con ella?-

-Pues… es una chica hermosísima, preciosa, maravillosa, dulce, inteligente, bondadosa y también es muy fuerte, ella es… Inolvidable.-

Esta vez la mirada de la Haruno se nublo y ella también volvió su vista al piso.

-Debe ser grandiosa, seguro que tú eres muy feliz a su lado.-

-¡Claro que sí!, cuando ella me lo permite.-

-¿Cuándo ella te lo permite?, ¿Es que no son pareja?-

Esta vez el rubio se volvió a ver a la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro lo que obligo a la chica a levantar su vista también.

-¡No, claro que no!, ¿Acaso pensaste…? , pero no, aun que nada me haría más feliz, sólo que ella no me quiere a mí como yo a ella, y la comprendo, ella se merece más que un perdedor como yo, a veces creo que haberla conocido es como un cuento y varias noches me he despertado preguntándome si haberla conocido no es sólo un invento de mi mente, pero cuando la veo me doy cuenta de que es tan real como los rayos del sol que tocan mi piel.-

La ojiverde simplemente volvió de nuevo su mirada al piso.

-¡Estúpida!-masculló entre dientes.-

-¿Quién Sakura-Chan?-preguntó inocentemente el contenedor del Kyubi mirando con curiosidad a su mejor amiga.

-¡Esa chica!, ¡Es una estúpida!-esta vez el tono de la medi-nin era enojado, molesto.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Sakura-Chan?- el desconcierto de Naruto aumentaba a cada instante.

-¡Por que es la verdad, esa chica es una estúpida si no sabe valorarte, ella es la que no te merece por ser tan ciega!-

-¡Oh! , Yo no lo creo así Sakura-Chan, lo único que creo es que en el corazón no se manda, y bueno ella no puede ordenarle a su corazón que me pertenezca cuando este ya le pertenece a otra persona, ¿No crees?-

Esta vez los ojos de la chica se arrasaron en lagrimas y su labio inferior temblaba ante lo que parecía un rictus de tristeza irreparable.

-¿Quién es ella, Dime por favor Naruto, quién es esa mujer, esa que te parece un sueño, quién esa mujer que está tan ciega que no se ha dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres?-

Esta vez la Haruno se abalanzó sobre el pecho del rubio en tanto lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Sakura-Chan.-murmuró melancólicamente el shinobi en tanto veía como la mujer de su vida se encontraba deshecha en sus brazos.

-¡¿Dime quién es ella?!, ¿Quién Naruto?, ¡¿Quién ocupó mi lugar en tu corazón y me dejó destrozada?!-

Esta vez el rostro de Uzumaki mostraba una sorpresa superior a cualquiera que hubiese experimentado antes.

-Sakura-Chan.-la retiró un poco de sí para verla a la cara, estaba completamente desolada, sus ojos verdes se encontraban humedecidos por las lágrimas derramadas.

-Dime, por favor…- el tono suplicante de Sakura desgarraba el corazón de él joven.

-Pero Sakura-Chan, nadie nunca ha podido ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón, tú siempre has sido y siempre serás la única para mi.-

-Naruto.-nuevamente la joven médico se refugió en los brazos de aquel hombre al que ella amaba con todo su corazón y al que tenía tanto miedo de perder, esta vez él la correspondió cálidamente.

Él la amaba y nunca la dejaría sentirse sola, nunca volvería a dejarla sentirse triste, desde que la había conocido ella se había vuelto inolvidable para su corazón.

"_Y ya no sé __cómo vivir, si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí, que no daría por besarla por abrazarla una vez más, y ya no puedo dejarla escapar si es que la puedo volver a encontrar, por qué sólo es ella inolvidable para mi corazón, Inolvidable"._


	17. Cartas

**Cartas, miradas y sentimientos**

Sakura paseaba el lápiz por entre sus dedos con afinada destreza en tanto miraba la hoja blanca delante de ella. ¡Estúpida terapia! Pensó, y luego lanzando un suspiro clavó la punta del lápiz sobre la superficie del papel que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. No tenía la menor idea de que podía escribir menos aún sobre _él._ Tsunade y sus ideas, si de algo estaba segura Sakura era que en el momento en que su maestra le había ordenado aquello que llamó "Terapia de reconocimiento de emociones" estaba completamente bajo el influjo de un coma etílico y sin una neurona lo suficientemente lúcida como para pensar con claridad, sin embargo una orden era una orden y la kunoichi sabía que debía acatarla si no se quería meter en algún lío con la quinta hokage.

---Flash Back----

-Sakura.-

La pelirosada se volvió para ver a su maestra quién la miraba desde su escritorio atentamente.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Naruto?-pregunto la quinta sin cambiar la expresión dirigida hacia su alumna.

-¿Las cosas entre Naruto y yo?, no entiendo a que te refieres.-indicó la ojiverde enarcando una ceja sin entender a que iba todo eso.

-Sí, con lo de su noviazgo, Por qué son novios, ¿no?-

La kunoichi de pelo rosado enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas en tanto intentaba buscar las palabras para contestar Tsunade.

-Pero que cosas dices…Naruto y yo no somos novios.-

-¿No?-el gesto hecho por la hokage fue indescifrable para la joven medi-nin quién aún seguía aturdida por la afirmación hecha por la mujer rubia segundos antes.

-No sé que te habrá hecho pensar eso pero yo y él no…-

-Sabes Sakura, yo necesito que mis médicos estén con la mente en paz y eso no se consigue si no hay claridad de sentimientos.-

-¿Eh?-

-Harás una carta dirigida a Naruto y ahí expresarás todo lo que sientes por él, será una forma de aclarar tus sentimientos.-

-Pero…pero… ¿a qué va todo eso?, mis sentimientos por Naruto están muy claros yo no necesito…-

-Vamos Sakura tomate el día libre escribe esa carta y tómalo como una terapia.-indicó la sennin en tanto dirigía a su alumna a la salida de su despacho.

-P-pero…

-Mañana me traes la carta para corroborar que la hiciste y que no sólo te di un día libre para holgazanear, ahora ve.- Con esto último la quinta despidió a Sakura mientras esta se quedaba mirando pasmada la puerta por donde hacía un minuto había salido.

-------Fin flash back------

Y ahora estaba ahí, estancada sin que las palabras pudieran salir de sí, una carta a Naruto, y ¿cómo debía empezar?, fuera como fuera debía intentarlo, tomó una última bocanada de aire y se concentró en la hoja de papel y se dispuso a comenzar.

_Hola Naruto:_

_La verdad no sabía que poner en esta carta y sinceramente no sé por qué la estoy escribiendo (Tsunade dice que es una terapia, ¡Sí, cómo no!), pero bueno, ahora que la estoy escribiendo te puedo decir que no me desagrada la idea._

_¿Por dónde empezar?, La verdad es que no soy muy buena expresándome de esta manera pero en verdad deseo intentarlo._

_La primera vez que te vi tal vez teníamos 6 o 7 años, no lo recuerdo exactamente, me sorprendí mucho, y me sorprendí por el hecho de que toda la aldea te miraba, pero sus expresiones no eran de gusto o de aquel tipo de cuando recibes una sorpresa agradable, no, ellos te miraban con terror, con desprecio y odio contenido y a tu alrededor no había más que eso. Yo te observaba de lejos consternada sin saber sin entender el por qué la gente te veía de esa manera, a mí me parecías tan normal (disculpa la ingenuidad de entonces). Creo que en algún momento durante esas edad conversé contigo, me llevé un recuerdo agradable y dulce, sin embargo toda la gente traía algo contra ti y aunque yo no entendiera que era aquello no quería que se burlaran de mí y me despreciaran sólo por estar a tu lado, en ese momento las demás chicas fastidiaban por lo del tamaño de mi frente y no quería un lío más(perdona la cobardía, ahora que lo he llegado a reflexionar teníamos ese aspecto del rechazo de los demás en común que hasta ahora pude entender). Luego vino la academia, tú estabas ahí y Sasuke también, yo sólo tenía ojos para él y tú me repetías constantemente que sólo tenías ojos para mí. Durante ese tiempo me comporté tan grosera y despreciable contigo que no sé cómo me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos ahora; pero es que en ese tiempo en mi mente no había nadie más que Sasuke y , perdona lo diga, a ti sólo te veía como un estorbo en mi plan de conquista(Sé que no es tu culpa y que jamás será el hecho de que él nunca se fijara en mi). Cuando nos graduamos de la academia, cuando nos eligieron como equipo, me encontraba dividida entre dos sentimientos bastante distintos. Por una parte, me encontraba fascinada, estaba en el mismo equipo que Sasuke y eso sólo ayudaba a mi idea de conquistarlo ( vaya ingenua que fui), y por otro lado, estaba fastidiada pues tú estabas en mi equipo también (Perdona nuevamente, en ese tiempo no era más que una niña tonta)pensé que estarías detrás de mi todo el tiempo, que arruinarías todo que no me dejarías en paz( de verdad que estaba mal en ese entonces). Luego en el país de la Ola, en las pruebas para los exámenes chunin y en las batallas pude ver tu esfuerzo, tu arrojo, tus ganas de ser alguien, vi además cuanto apoyo me dabas, creo que, aun no haya sido tan notorio o estrecho en ese momento nuestro lazo se había fortalecido un poco más. Fue en ese momento de nuestras vidas cuando el equipo 7 comenzaba a resquebrajarse, poco a poco nuestro compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha había decidido que la venganza era el único camino que su corazón seguiría y yo no pude detenerlo. Estaba sumida en la desesperación de perderlo para siempre y recurrí a ti, desesperada y destrozada te até egoístamente a una promesa que sólo implicaba mi felicidad sin siquiera pararme a pensar un segundo en tu gran y bondadoso corazón herido tantas veces antes ( te pido nuevamente disculpas, ¿Cuántas disculpas van ya en esta carta?, igual nunca serán las suficientes para pedirte perdón por todo lo que has sufrido a causa mía)._

_La segunda vez que te vi (en nuestro reencuentro, ¿recuerdas?) la sorpresa fue un factor en mi nuevamente, definitivamente eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, habían pasado ya dos años y medio y el tiempo había dejado huellas en ambos, estabas más alto, te vi más fuerte y percibí mucha más decisión en tu mirada. Quizás a causa de la pérdida en común de Sasuke y a que habíamos madurado en parte un poco más nuestro lazo se fortaleció tanto que nos hicimos los mejores amigos y confidentes, ambos nos apoyábamos mutuamente y todo iba mejor. Cuanto intentamos recuperar a Sasuke y cuanto más sufrimos cuando al encontrarlo este había cambiado tanto, no le importábamos y a serte sincera creo que jamás le importamos lo suficiente. En ese momento supe que yo había dejado de amarlo desde la vez que nos había abandonado, o más aún, descubrí que nunca lo amé realmente y que sólo estaba obsesionada por un capricho estúpido (tal vez influenciada por las demás chicas). Tanto que tú y yo pasamos juntos sólo nos acerco más, la muerte de Jiraya nos dolió demasiado y yo temía que te alejaras de mi lado sólo para tomar venganza como Sasuke lo había hecho antes, te fuiste pero me prometiste regresar y yo creí ciegamente, por que tu siempre cumples tus promesas, ¿Verdad Naruto?_

_Cuando Pein llegó a la aldea y comenzó su destrucción yo estaba aterrada y sólo un pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza "Naruto regresa por favor", quería con toda mi alma que aparecieras y nos salvaras de aquel infierno, como siempre hacías, como hiciste conmigo cuando Sasuke se fue y yo estaba perdida en la soledad. Llegaste y di gracias a Dios por ello (debo admitir que por otro lado temía por el combate que pudieses tener con Pein). La batalla, la sangre, las heridas, mientras tú peleabas yo moría por dentro pensando en cosas terribles que deseaba no ocurrieran. Cuando terminó la batalla y saliste triunfador corrí a ti para curar tus heridas, ¿recuerdas?, en esos momentos noté algo a lo que antes no había puesto atención. Era extraño pero siempre contigo me pasaban cosas que con nadie más, un cosquilleo en el estomago, las ganas de verte, el antojo de besarte, la alegría al rozarte, no podía entenderlo, hasta ese momento, el miedo a perderte era impensable, imaginé la vida sin ti y supe que no existiría yo tampoco, no me preguntes desde cuándo o como fue (sinceramente no podría explicarlo). En algún momento pensé que desde que habías regresado pero ahora sospecho que fue desde aquella misión en el País de la Ola que me comencé a enamorar de ti, sólo que el capricho por Sasuke ocupaba toda mi mente y no dejaba hablar a mi corazón. Y sí, ahora estoy segura de quién es el dueño de mi corazón y mi alma, pero me pregunto, ¿seguirás sintiendo lo mismo que cuando éramos niños?, y la respuesta me congela la sangre mientras imagino que ya te has olvidado de mí, luego tu devoción, tas atenciones y tu calidez me hacen sentir segura deshaciendo los falsos temores y refugiándome sólo en la bondad y el amor de tu alma. Naruto, tal vez no lo sepas pero yo te amo, casi me parece que te he amado desde siempre y ahora puedo decirlo con total libertad. Olvida la promesa que me hiciste, Sasuke tomó su decisión y a pesar de que aún lo aprecio y me gustaría que parara de sufrir él escogió esa vida y no parece arrepentido. Pero, la vida que yo escojo es estar contigo para siempre para estar junto a ti y compartir nuestra felicidad. Espero, sueño y pido al cielo con todo mi corazón que tú desees lo mismo. Creo que no tengo más que decirte…mi amor._

_Sinceramente Tuya para siempre_

_Sakura._


	18. Hermosa Mentira

**Este capítulo es la continuación del anterior, espero que les guste, vamos a ver cómo reaccionará Naruto. Gracias por leer!!**

**Hermosa mentira**

Naruto sostenía el papel entre sus dedos mientras lo mantenía a la altura de su pecho y observaba curioso las expresiones de las tres mujeres que estaban frente a él. Tsunade mantenía una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y en sus ojos había una especie de chispazo vívido como quién espera que pase algo que lleva esperando desde hace mucho tiempo; Sakura estaba un poco pálida y respiraba profunda y lentamente en tanto que sus ojos mostraban cierto temor hacia algo, parecía rogar por que no sucediera algo que temía, y Shizune miraba primero hacia la maestra y la alumna y luego se volvía para ver al portador del Kyubi mientras intentaba entender que sucedía con ellos tres.

-Me lo encontré tirado.-indicó el rubio obviando el hecho de que hablaba del papel que tenía en la mano.

-¿Y de quién es?-preguntó la quinta ampliando su sonrisa y mirando con astucia al joven shinobi en tanto Sakura dirigía hacia su maestra una mirada fulminante y luego se volvía a ver a Naruto con pánico disimulado.

-No lo sé, no lo he abierto.-

-Pues entonces ábrelo, sólo así podrás saber a quién pertenece y devolvérselo inmediatamente.- indicó la Hokage lanzando una mirada retadora a la ojiverde en tanto esta comenzaba a buscar con la mirada un lugar hacia donde correr en cuanto su amigo diera con quién era el dueño de semejante documento.

-Tienes razón Tsunade-obachan, a veces tienes buenas ideas.-

Esta vez el gesto de la rubia se volvió en ese momento amenazador y su puño advirtió que estaba pensando en usarlo seriamente contra cierto shinobi ojiazul en tanto cometiera otra impertinencia como esa.

-¡N-A-R-U-T-O!- El tono de voz usado por la sennin le indicó a Naruto que debía ofrecer una disculpa y rogar por su vida de rodillas si era necesario.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpo el chico mientras sudaba frío al imaginar siendo estampado contra la pared por la fuerza sobrehumana de la mujer.

-¡Ahora lee el maldito papel y ve a entregárselo a quién sea su dueño!-

Sakura dio un paso hacia adelante en un gesto por tratar de que su mejor amigo no viera el contenido de aquel papel sin embargo ya era muy tarde, todo esfuerzo se vió frustrado cuando el rubio shinobi desdobló el papel y leyó la primera línea.

-¿Eh?, pero si esta carta va dirigida a mi.-indicó el muchacho mirando a las tres chicas y luego a la carta repetidamente.

-¿Y?-preguntó interesada Tsunade intentando que el muchacho leyera lo que decía el papel y notara quién lo había escrito.

-Sí Naruto-kun, ¿qué dice?-animó Shizune quién también estaba intrigada con todo ese asunto.

-No te presiones Naruto, no tienes que leerla si no quieres.-exclamó la ojiverde esperando que el chico no tuviera ganas de leer la carta y la botara por ahí como hacía con las lecturas extensas que habían llevado en la academia.

-Pero Sakura-Chan, quiero leerla, después de todo, es para mí, ¿no?- y dedicando una sonrisa a la joven pelirosa se dispuso a leer el texto en ese mismo instante.

Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura miraban como los ojos del Uzumaki recorrían cada línea de la extensa carta expuesta ante él. Tsunade miraba atenta al igual que Shizune y Sakura parecía contener la respiración en cada suspiro nuevo que daba. Finalmente Naruto retiró sus ojos del papel que sostenía en sus manos y su mirada rápidamente buscó los ojos de la kunoichi pelirosa para encontrarse con ellos.

-Sakura…Chan…-murmuró lentamente sin despegar la mirada de la de ella, esta no pudo más y la desvió, no podía soportar la vergüenza de mirar a su amigo a la cara después de que él había leído aquello.-Lo que dice esta carta, ¿es verdad?-preguntó el joven con un tono de voz que sonaba suplicante. ¿Qué podía decirle ella?, era su oportunidad, podía decirle que era verdad, que la carta era sólo lo que no había podido expresar en palabras antes y que ahora él sabía, sin embargo Sakura temió y temió de la peor manera, si él la rechazaba entonces ella se moriría sin su presencia, no se podía permitir eso, lo prefería como amigo, todo antes de perderlo.

-No Naruto.-contestó ella esta vez volviendo a mirar al joven a los ojos y ante la mirada atónita de su maestra y de la asistente de esta.- Tsunade me dijo que hiciera esa carta como terapia, la verdad no es tan importante es sólo un ejercicio de escritura.-sonreía tratando de ser convincente en tanto Tsunade sólo negaba con la cabeza y Shizune miraba consternada aquella conversación.-No te agobies con eso.-puntualizó la kunoichi intentando hacer una mueca que restaba importancia al asunto.

-Ya veo.-murmuró el ojiazul que para ese entonces había agachado la mirada y se notaba un poco entristecido.

-¿Naruto?-llamó Sakura al mirar la expresión de su amigo.

-Sakura-chan, yo…creo que no podré acompañarte a cenar esta noche.-diciendo esto el rubio shinobi dio la media vuelta y salió del despacho de la hokage tan rápido como pudo. La ojiverde miró el lugar en el que había estado Naruto apenas un momento, luego vió la salida por la que el joven había encontrado escape y finalmente al sentir la mirada de su maestra sobre ella hizo el contacto visual recíproco.

-Sakura-san-murmuró Shizune y luego miró a la quinta consternada.

-No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Naruto.-exclamó Tsunade finalmente y de manera severa.-El nunca te ha engañado y sin embargo a la primera oportunidad que tuviste tú lo hiciste con él.-

Sakura simplemente la miró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y con algo que parecía rabia y tristeza que se debatían en su interior.

-¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Nunca lo entenderías!-dicho esto la Kunoichi salió por donde Naruto hacía un momento y dejando el despacho con un portazo.

Había encontrado a Ino, como eran las cosas, a pesar de los insultos y las peleas, a pesar de tanto tiempo la rubia y ella seguían siendo tan amigas como cuando niñas y Sakura lo sabía por eso en cuanto la encontró mientras corría por la calle y esta le había preguntado que le pasaba la pelirosada se había echado en sus brazos a llorar y la Yamanaka la había llevado a un parque en donde pregunta a pregunta pudo sacarle a su amiga toda la historia.

-¡Es que no lo puedo creer frentona, eres todo un caso!-exclamó Ino molesta con la ojiverde al ver como ella misma se negaba la felicidad por la que tan arduamente había luchado.

-¡Ya lo sé Ino, pero es que…-

-¡Pero es que nada, justo, justo cuando ya sabe lo que sientes por él, cuando sólo tienes que confirmárselo vas y lo hechas todo a perder!-

-¡Entiéndeme, no quería perderlo!-gritó Sakura desesperada, mientras más intentaba entender sus motivos, más estúpidos le parecían estos.

-¡Claro!, ¡¿Adivina qué?! , ¡Ya lo perdiste!, ¡Tu actitud, tu mentira sólo lo alejarán de ti!-

La joven de ojos verdes reflexionó por unos instantes y llegó a la conclusión de que su amiga tenía razón, el miedo de perderlo ahora estaba latente y si eso sucedía sería sólo por su culpa.

-¡¿Qué debo hacer Ino-cerda?!-

-¡Pues ir a hablar con él y aclararle todo!-

-¡Tienes razón, debo ir con él, si no me arriesgo nunca podré ser feliz!-

-¡Muy bien frentona, hasta que por fin lo entiendes!-Ambas amigas se sonrieron, era en esos momentos en que la Haruno daba gracias a Dios de tener una amiga como Ino.

Naruto se encontraba sólo en su departamento, miraba con atención como el tiempo había comenzado a descascarar el techo mientras él intentaba ordenar las ideas en su cabeza tumbado en aquel sillón de su sala.

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!, ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que Sakura-Chan se iba a fijar en ti!? , ¡Y tú de ingenuo que te tragas todita esa carta, soñando en que esta vez todo es real! Eran los pensamientos del portador del Kyubi mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas ante la impotencia de sentirse tan tonto, ¡él no era nadie!, y lo perfecto jamás se fijaría en la nada.

Unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron los enmarañados y dolorosos pensamientos del ojiazul, quién desde dónde se encontraba miró curioso la puerta, ¿quién sería?, nuevos toquidos y el joven bufó de malas no era el momento de que nadie lo visitará y de eso se iban a enterar en cuanto abriera la puerta, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta tomando una bocanada de aire dispuesto a gritarle a quién hubiese osado a buscarlo en ese momento. En cuanto abrió y vió la persona que había tocado se deshizo de todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones y miró con melancolía.

-Sakura-Chan-murmuró levemente el ojiazul.

-Naruto.-La joven pelirosada respondió nombrándolo en el mismo tono.

-Pasa por favor.-pidió el muchacho y la joven obedeció al instante, el shinobi cerró la puerta una vez que su amiga se encontraba adentro.

-Naruto quiero hablar contigo.-Indicó la kunoichi decididamente, esta vez no se echaría para atrás.

-Siéntate Sakura-Chan, ¿te ofrezco algo?-el joven no quería escuchar más explicaciones lo único que deseaba era que ese penoso episodio se olvidara por completo y todo fuera como antes.

-No, gracias. Naruto yo…-apenas había comenzado a hablar la ojiverde fue interrumpida de inmediato.

-Sakura-Chan, no tienes que decir nada, lo que haya pasado ya pasó y me lo dejaste claro en el despacho de Tsunade-obachan, no tienes por qué mortificarte más por eso.- Naruto no quería escuchar, sólo deseaba guardar para sí mismo las palabras de esa carta, cada línea, cada sentimiento, aunque fuera una mentira. La más hermosa mentira.

-Naruto.-

-Por favor, ya no hay caso en rondar más el asunto, yo puedo olvidarlo (mentira) y tú también.-

Y la joven medi-nin apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y mantenía su mirada gacha, ¿Por qué no la escuchaba?, ¿Por qué no le daba la oportunidad de decirle la verdad?, Tal vez el no quisiera pero no había llegado hasta ahí para quedarse igual que el principio, en un impulso que ni siquiera ella misma manejó se levantó del mueble donde se encontraba sentada y se acercó hasta donde estaba Naruto y haciendo cierto acopio de fuerza lo acorraló contra la pared sin darle la oportunidad de escapar.-

-¡Sakura-Chan!-exclamó el ojiazul sorprendido al ver la reacción de su amiga en ese momento.

-¡Me tienes que escuchar Naruto, yo tengo algo que decirte!-exclamó la chica ahora mirando con decisión los ojos del muchacho.

-Sakura…Chan…-

-Naruto, yo…yo te…

**Si lo sé soy cruel, pero si no hay emoción entonces no tendría chiste, estos chicos se van a complicar pero no se preocupen, espero poner el otro capi pronto, por cierto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son grandiosos!, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado también. Muchas gracias a todos nos seguiremos leyendo.**


	19. Te voy a perder

**Te voy a perder**

-Naruto, yo…yo te…-

Antes de que la joven pudiese decir otra palabra el joven la tomó de los hombros firmemente con cuidado de no infringirle ningún daño y la apartó de él de un movimiento que simplemente hacía más evidente el hecho de que él no quería escuchar nada.

-¡Por favor Sakura-Chan, no digas más!-ahora sus palabras reafirmaban el propósito de su lenguaje corporal.

-Pero Naruto…-La joven lo miraba pasmada y sorprendida, jamás había esperado que aquel que fuera su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo por primera vez se rehusara rotundamente a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Ya no más, me dejaste muy en claro que había pasado y ya no hacen falta más explicaciones.-el shinobi desvió la mirada mientras decía estas palabras, le dolía tanto verla. Le dolía tanto amarla así, que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que la carta fuera verdad, sin embargo no lo era, y él no quería que su amada pelirosa se sintiera obligada para con él sólo por ese maldito papel, tal vez se suponía que él ni siquiera debía estar enterado de la existencia de esa carta. El destino había jugado una vez más en su contra.

-Si me dejaras explicarte…-suplicaba la kunoichi mirando con desesperación como cualquier intento por decir la verdad se desvanecía des intencionadamente a causa del dolor de su mejor amigo.

-Es que no hay nada que explicar Sakura-Chan, yo ya entendí…-Toda conversación fue interrumpida por los golpeteos en la puerta del departamento del portador del Kyubi, quién con una mueca de fastidio se dirigió hacia su entrada para ver quién era el inoportuno que se había atrevido a llegar en momento tan crucial para él. Abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba Rock Lee mirándolo seriamente.

-¡Cejotas estoy ocupado, ¿no podrías regresar más tarde?!-el tono del rubio se podía apreciar alterado ante la presencia del nuevo visitante.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto importante.-indicó el muchacho sin inmutar su gesto.

-Entonces vayamos afuera tengo visita y no tiene por que enterarse de mis problemas.-y diciendo esto Naruto salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El último comentario había causado mella en Sakura, ella era su mejor amiga, y el hecho de que él no quisiera que se enterara de sus problemas le dolía terriblemente, significaba que nunca más volvería a confiar en ella, y eso era un retroceso enorme en la relación que mantenían como mejores amigos. ¿Cómo era posible que una mentira hiciera tanto daño? Sakura suspiró, después de todo, la perdida de la confianza de Naruto había sido su entera culpa.

Un instante después el ojiazul volvió a entrar al departamento, ahí en el sofá se encontraba la medi-nin sentada mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared frente a ella, como si aquello fuera los más interesante del mundo. Casi esperando que sus movimientos no rompieran la atención de la ojiverde el joven se sentó a su lado cautelosamente como si quisiera tocar una bella pieza de cristal frágil y valiosa. De inmediato y casi sin que el Uzumaki se lo esperara el par de ojos color jade se clavaron en los de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado, qué buscaba Lee?-

-Nada importante.-contestó el rubio como si en realidad hubieran estado hablando de trivialidades.

-Naruto…-

-Tsunade me ofreció una misión en el País de la Ola, me dará más nivel si voy allá…-

-¡Eso está muy bien, felicidades!-

-Pero…

-Pero esa misión…esa misión requiere que yo me quede permanentemente allá.-soltó finalmente el rubio shinobi con un suspiro.

-¡¿Qué!?-el rostro de Sakura se desfiguró en una mueca de sinsabor total, en tanto que sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente en la profundidad de los azules de Naruto, esperando por que aquello fuera sólo una broma de mal gusto.

-Y yo creo que…-

-¿La aceptarás?-interrumpió la kunoichi con tono apresurado e impreciso.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, digo esto me ayudará más a mi sueño de ser Hokage.-

-Pero si te tienes que quedar allá entonces tú…-

-Bueno, no será tan permanente, pero si por un largo tiempo.-

-¿Cuánto?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás Naruto?-

-Tal vez 7 u 8 años, aún no se define eso.-

Sakura hizo cuentas mentales, realmente era bastante tiempo, seguro que estando allá él estaría envolviéndose en misiones y ella bajo las ordenes de Tsunade seguro también estaría saliendo de la aldea constantemente por las misiones o embebida por los pacientes todo el día en el hospital, no tendrían tiempo de verse, le aterrorizó semejante pronóstico; No, no ahora que ya sabía de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, no podía pasar esto.

-Sakura-Chan.-exclamó el ojiazul suavemente.-No deseo molestarte pero debo salir inmediatamente si es que acepto esa misión, te dejaré las llaves de mi departamento, ya sabes que si necesitas algo puedes venir cuando quieras dattebayo.-esta vez el joven fingió una sonrisa, siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, después de todo, no quería ver a su Sakura-Chan triste o preocupada. La pelirosa temblaba de arriba abajo intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

_No, no te vayas_

_aún quedan pαlαbrαs_

_mil frases del alma_

_y entre ellas no estaba el adiós_

_espera por dios_

-Naruto…no te vayas…-murmuró la ojiverde en tanto que las lágrimas fluían ya sin poder retenerse por más tiempo en sus ojos. ¿Cuántas cosas faltaban por decirse, cuanto tenía ella que hablarle, tantas frases dedicadas a él desde su corazón que faltaba que él escuchara? El adiós por supuesto nunca formaba parte de ellas, el adiós no entraba en sus planes y

era sin duda una palabra que ella deseaba evitar a toda costa, por que las despedidas hacen daño, mucho daño, y eso ella lo había aprendido alguna vez de Sasuke.-Espera…por Dios.- El tono usado por la Haruno rompía el corazón de Naruto, sin embargo él ya no podía seguir sufriendo así, la amaba y no quería hacerle daño en caso de que algún día tantos sentimientos dentro de él lo hicieran estallar. Ya no podía cumplir su sueño de estar a su lado, eso era imposible pero aún le quedaba su sueño de ser Hokage y ahora se aferraría a él para que su alma no se hundiera tan estrepitosamente.

Fαltα besαrte mas, acariciarte

ademas hay promesas

de esas que hay que cumplir

No te puedes ir

-Naruto…por favor…no…-el tono de ella se escuchaba suplicante y lo era, a pesar de que ella se había prometido que nunca más se rebajaría de esa manera, pero también se había prometido no enamorarse nunca más y ahí estaba ahora tragándose sus promesas ridículas, y enamorada del hombre más maravilloso que había conocido. Faltaba que lo besara para saber que sentía tocar el cielo con un beso de la persona amada, faltaba acariciarlo para comprobar que era real y que no había sido un sueño el conocerlo y qué él le hubiera entregado su corazón. ¿Y la promesa de que lucharían juntos?, ¿Dónde quedaba?, Debían cumplirla, ambos tenían palabra, ¿o no?, Naruto no se podía ir, no ahora.

Rompe cabezas sin piezas

los planes

los sueños que apenas comiezan

esto es un error

nadie mas, va poner en tu boca su amor

no como yo

-Sakura-Chan…-el murmullo de él se igualaba al de ella era pausado, suave, todo aquello parecía un acertijo, un rompecabezas que no se podía resolver por que faltaban todas las piezas. Todos los planes y sueños de ambos estaban a punto de romperse con la sola decisión del rubio, él tenía que escucharla, tenía que hacerlo, nadie más iba a amarlo como ella y Sakura podía apostar su vida a que lo amaba como nadie.

Te amo sin miedo

te amo cobarde

te amo sin tiempo

te amo que arde

lo se, te perdere

Lo amaba. Y lo amaba de cualquier manera que él se mostrara, valiente, luchando contra la adversidad, con miedo de no cumplir sus promesas, llorando como un pequeño indefenso cuando no podía proteger a los que amaba, lo amaba y estaba segura de que lo había amado desde que la habían puesto como su compañera de equipo y a pesar del tiempo no lo había dejado de amar, lo amaba con pasión y con fuerza, y sin embargo de que servía todo aquello si finalmente ella lo sabía, él había tomado su decisión y ella lo perdería para siempre.

No, no te vayas

aun el cafe no esta listo

yo se que no has visto de mi lo mejor

espera por favor

Antes cuando iba a visitarla a su casa y ella deseaba estar un poco más con él simplemente le ofrecía un café, tardaba en calentarse y ella podía simplemente retenerlo con el simple hecho de decirle que el café no estaba listo aún y é simplemente sonreía, soltaba un despreocupado "No hay problema Sakura-Chan" y luego se ofrecía de ayuda para prepararlo o servirlo, aquellos días eran felices, dónde ella podía tenerlo un poco más con la excusa de un café, dónde ambos sonreían y no se imaginaban el dolor que en ese momento estaban sintiendo. Pero la kunoichi no culpaba a Naruto de querer irse de ahí y escapar lo más rápido posible de ella, cuando eran más chicos ella lo había tratado terriblemente mal, y él había soportado todo con una sonrisa y sin molestarse nunca con ella, era obvio que algún día se hartaría y huiría lejos de ella, dónde no pudiera hacerlo sufrir, no le había mostrado lo mejor de sí y ahora estaba arrepentida, quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo feliz, que de los errores del pasado no se acordaría, que le parecerían eventos lejanos de una pesadilla que él nunca debió vivir.

El joven Shinobi se levantó del asiento lentamente y se dirigió a su cuarto, luego minutos después salió de él con una mochila al hombro, preparado como cuando se iba de misión, Sakura levantó la vista para verlo frente a ella dejando la llave sobre la mesilla de centro de la sala.

-Naruto…espera…por favor…-la voz de la chica sonaba quebrada y consumida por el dolor mientras sus ojos comenzaban a verse cristalinos y rojizos por el llanto que estaban descargando.

Falta besarte mas, acariciarte

ademas hay mil cosas

que no son hermosas sin ti

no te puedes ir

Quería besarlo, acariciarlo convencerlo con eso de que se quedara a su lado para siempre. Quería que todo eso fuera una pesadilla y que como todas las tardes salieran a dar un paseo para ver los atardeceres, las flores de cerezo, todo aquello se vería tan frío y sin vida si él no estaba a su lado, dejaría de maravillarle el mundo por que ya no lo vería con él.

-No te puedes ir…-ahora el tono sonaba desesperado en tanto que los ojos del Uzumaki comenzaban a arrasar los ojos del muchacho en tanto veía como la mujer que amaba se rompía poco a poco.

Te amo dormido

te amo en silencio

te amo mi vida

te amo lo siento

y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

La medi-nin rogaba por que todo aquello no estuviera sucediendo, quería decirle tantos secretos que ella guardaba para con él, especialmente el cómo adoraba verlo dormido cuando llegaba muy cansado de las misiones e iba a visitarla, en medio de la visita mientras ella le servía un bocadillo o alguna bebida, él cabeceaba y cuando ella regresaba él se encontraba en un sueño profundo mientras ella dejaba lo que tuviera en la mano y se sentaba frente a él para contemplarlo, le gustaba ese gesto sereno que a pesar de todo no perdía la sonrisa que el ojiazul siempre manifestaba. A veces lo notaba tan serio que buscaba acercársele todo lo que este le permitiera, le preocupaba tanto cuando se ponía así, pero ella lo amaba, lo había descubierto un día antes, (o tal vez ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho y ella misma se negaba a verlo) y ahora sabía que lo amaba de cualquier manera, lo sentía por Hinata pues sus sentimientos por el rubio eran obvios, y lo sentía por todo aquél que le pesara, lo sentía por él si no le creía pero su corazón se lo dictaba de manera contundente, lo amaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso y ella lo sabía, entonces, ¿por qué las palabras no fluían?, ¿Por qué se atoraban en su garganta y no le permitía expresarlo como tantas veces lo liberaba en su mente?

-Naruto…que…te vaya muy …bien…-la voz sonaba aún peor que antes, más lastimada, mas dolida y sin embargo no se habían dicho las palabras que se debían de decir, Naruto había pensado en que si ella le volvía a pedir que se quedara, gustoso lo haría por que esa separación lo destruiría terriblemente sin embargo la dueña de su corazón no le pidió más, se resignó y a él no le quedaba más que hacer lo mismo.

En cuanto cruces la puerta…

Se dirigió a la puerta y giró el picaporte, salió de su departamento y un momento antes de cerrarla por completo detrás de sí, dio un último vistazo a su amiga quién se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y convulsionaba en pequeños sollozos casi inaudibles.

-Adiós…Sakura-Chan.-

Te voy a perder

Y finalizando así la puerta se cerró detrás del chico alejándolo de Sakura.


	20. Nota del autor

**Nota:**

**Discúlpenme de verdad, el capítulo que sigue a este tendrá que esperar por una temporada, no significa que lo abandonare ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo me gustaría que me tuvieran paciencia ya que ha surgido un problema personal de fuerza mayor que incluso me separara de todos mis demás deberes por algún tiempo. Gracias por su apoyo y no se preocupen vendrá el siguiente capítulo, igual gracias por su comprensión. De verdad perdónenme.**


	21. Misión: Recuperarte

**Misión: Recuperarte**

-¡Ino-cerdaaaaaaaaa!-La kunoichi pelirosa corría con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían en tanto tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire buscando llegar lo más pronto a su destino. La Yamanaka pudo divisar como su amiga se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad en tanto parecía que estuviera luchando por el primer lugar en un maratón.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa frentona?-preguntó Ino cuando su amiga hubo llegado hasta donde estaba ella en tanto respiraba convulsamente y buscaba recuperarse de la carrera que había tomado hasta ahí.

-¡Cerda, Naruto se va!-exclamó la ojiverde al fin recuperando el aliento y mirando a su amiga desconcertada.

-Claro, y vienes a decirme esto por que tú te vas con él, ¿no?-

-¡Nooo!, Se va sólo.-

-¿Y vienes acá a contarme como le confesaste tu amor y se prometieron amor eterno y en tanto tú mueres por dentro por que ya no puedes soportar la vida sin él ni un solo día?-Ahora la joven rubia preguntaba intrigada ante la primera negativa de su amiga.

-¡No Ino-cerda, se va durante muchos años!-la desesperación de la pelirosada se hizo evidente para la joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-¡¿Queeeé?!! , ¿¡Un segundo?!, ¡No le dijiste nada, ¿verdad frentona?!!-

-¡No tuve oportunidad!-

-¡Eres un caso, un caso en verdad Sakura!-

-¡Por eso vine!, Quiero pedirte un favor.-

Ino hizó una mueca que la Haruno no pudo descifrar sin embargo, no era de aprobación, ni tampoco de desacuerdo.

-Vale frentona, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

Sakura sonrió ante la afirmación de su amiga eso le daba un poco más de seguridad en lo que planeaba hacer.

-Naruto no se irá así como así, por lo menos buscará despedirse de Iruka-sensei.-

La rubia miraba a la ojiverde sin comprender muy bien que debía hacer, así que sacó a flote su duda.

-¡Bien frentona, ¿ Y qué pinto yo en todo eso?-

-Sencillo Ino-cerda, lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar a Naruto e invitarle un ramen, eso es fácil, sin duda él aceptará.-

-¡¿Buscar a Naruto, te volviste loca?! , ¡¿Con qué excusa?! , ¡¿Y por qué no lo buscas tú?!-

-Por qué a mí no me escuchará…-

-¡Claro, y seguramente a mi sí!- el tono irónico mostrado por la Yamanaka no desalentó a la Haruno quién tomó nuevamente la palabra.

-Lo único que te pido es que lo entretengas por media hora, ¡por favor!, si haces eso yo…yo…haré lo que me pidas…- Ino miró sorprendida a su pelirosada amiga, si de algo estaba segura es que Sakura jamás le había ofrecido semejante trato y ahora ahí estaba la frentona, ofreciéndole lo que ella deseara a cambio de retener por 30 minutos al hombre que amaba, en ese momento la rubia supo que Sakura en verdad estaba dispuesta a todo por aquel joven que hasta hace poco era sólo su mejor amigo y que ahora era la vida entera de la medi-nin de pelo rosado, la Yamanaka se sintió conmovida, bueno después de todo la frentona se merecía ser feliz, ¿o no?-

-¡De acuerdo frentona, pero me tendrás que cubrir en la florería todo un mes!-

-¡Por supuesto, lo que digas!-la Haruno sonrió ilusionadamente a su amiga.

-Y Sakura…está es tu última oportunidad…-

-Lo sé, antes me comporté como una estúpida, pero ahora que tengo esta nueva oportunidad no la desaprovecharé, ¡Gracias Ino!- con estas últimas palabras la ojiverde se alejó de ahí despidiéndose de su amiga con una sonrisa, ahora debía ir a ver a Tsunade, no podía perder a Naruto, no ahora.

El joven portador del kyubi caminaba a paso lento por las calles de la aldea de konoha, había ido a despedirse de Iruka-sensei y este le había deseado mucha suerte, la verdad era que el rubio shinobi se entristecía de no haber podido platicar más tiempo con el que fue su sensei durante toda la academia ninja y también le entristecía no poder despedirse de nadie más, pero lo único que deseaba era alejarse lo más pronto de aquel lugar, alejarse de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero principalmente alejarse de ella, por que sabía que no podría soportar un día más viviendo en el mismo lugar en el que ella vivía, temiendo encontrarse de frente con ella, orando para poder controlarse, suplicando no perder el control y tomarla entre sus brazos para hacerla suya, quería alejarse y en tanto más pronto fuera aún mejor. Su andar se detuvo cuando vió como una sombra se alargaba frente a él; levantó la vista y ahí enfrente suyo se encontraba Ino mirándolo orgullosamente y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, se notaba agitada, como si lo hubiese estado buscando, sin embargo, eso no era posible, ¿O si?

-Naruto…-se dirigió a él con paso firme y decidido sin perder la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Ino?-preguntó el muchacho sorprendido y desconcertado ante la repentina aparición de la joven quién se dirigía despreocupadamente a él.

-¡Venga!, te invito un tazón de ramen.-exclamó la Yamanaka a falta de alguna ocurrencia mejor.

El ojiazul miraba a todos lado esperando a que de algún lado salieran todos sus amigos indicándole que aquello era una broma o algo parecido, luego miraba a la joven frente a él y volvía a mirar a su alrededor. Ino rodó los ojos y luego los clavo en la mirada del joven.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la kunoichi haciendo acopio de paciencia pensando en el trato con la que era su mejor amiga.

-¿Es a mi?-preguntó el rubio aún sin creer del todo semejante invitación.

-Claro que sí, ¿o ves a alguien más por aquí?-

-N-no…pero… ¿por qué querrías tú invitarme un tazón de ramen?-

-Me enteré de que te ibas…-

-Vaya…-

-Y pues…podría ser como una especie de despedida…-

La cara del portador del kyubi era inenarrable en ese momento en tanto que la joven kunoichi pensaba que el favor hacia Sakura tenía un precio mucho más alto que el que le había cobrado.

-¡No me mires así Naruto, vamos a comer ese maldito ramen y te callarás!- Así con los nervios alterados hasta la raíz la Yamanaka tomó al joven de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta el Ichiraku.

-¡Sakura, ¿Qué maneras son esas de interrumpir?!-preguntó Tsunade al ver a su alumna frente a ella con una mirada decidida en su rostro y una puerta rota detrás de ella.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-exclamó la pelirosa sin inmutar su gesto.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó la quinta intrigada ante semejante irrupción en su oficina por parte de la Haruno.

-Sobre la partida de Naruto.-

-¿Qué con ello?-

-¡¿Qué qué con ello?! , ¡No puedes alejarlo así de mi lado!!-la joven kunoichi se plantó aun más cerca al escritorio de la Hokage mientras esta miraba con atención a la chica.

-Es una misión que puede acercarlo más a su sueño Sakura, pensé que estarías feliz por él.-

-¡Claro que soy feliz si él cumple su sueño, pero quiero que lo cumpla conmigo a su lado!-

-Sakura…-

-Envíame con él a esa misión en el país de la Ola, ¡Te lo suplico por favor!-

-No puedo, esa misión es sólo para una persona, es todo lo que me solicitaron y es todo lo que puedo aprobar.-

-Pero eres la Hokage, tú puedes…

-Tengo al consejo tras de mí, no puedo disponer nada de esta magnitud sin consultarlos.-

-Entonces hazme un favor.-

-Sakura, yo no…-

-¡Me lo debes!, ¡Sabes que puedo hablar en cualquier momento y no te convendría!-

-Eso es chantaje.-

-Perdóname Tsunade, es que estoy desesperada, ¡No quiero perder a Naruto y estoy a punto de hacerlo por estúpida!-

La quinta miró a su alumna compasivamente, por lo regular la joven de pelo rosado no era tan visceral en sus reacciones pero, en el caso del amor quién podría comportarse cerebralmente; menos cuando se amaba con tanta fuerza, y la joven Haruno no era ni por asomo la excepción.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Ino miró su reloj con impaciencia y se dio cuenta de que los treinta minutos que su amiga le había pedido como favor ya habían pasado, "genial, sólo me tomo trece paltos de ramen y toda mi quincena retener a Naruto por media hora" pensaba con ironía la rubia mientras rogaba al cielo por que el plan de Sakura diera resultado y el rubio shinobi recordará en ese momento que debía ir a la oficina de la Hokage. En tanto el portador del kyubi terminaba de dar un último sorbo al treceavo plato de ramen de ese día.

-¡Vaya Ino si que te luciste, muchas gracias!, ahora me tengo que ir dattebayo.-dijo el muchacho en tanto se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba sus cosas nuevamente.-Es que debo ir con Tsunade-obachan a que me dé la orden para el viaje al país de la Ola.-

-Claro Naruto, que tengas suerte.-exclamó la kunoichi esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.-Que te vaya bien.-murmuró nuevamente en tanto veía como el joven se alejaba de ahí. "Es tu turno frentona, no lo eches a perder".

Naruto miró con temor el boquete dejado en el lugar donde antes había una puerta y que daba entrada al despacho de la hokage, se preguntaba si sería un buen momento para pasar o simplemente debía esperar un poco más de tiempo, en eso estaba el shinobi cuando la voz clara y firme de Tsunade lo puso en alerta.

-¡Pasa ya Naruto, te aseguro que no te pasará nada!-

Más rápido que un relámpago el joven se encontraba ya enfrente de la hokage mirándola con temor mientras sentía como se le congelaba la sangre ante el más mínimo movimiento de su superior.

-¿Vienes por el asunto de la misión en el país de la Ola, no?-preguntó la quinta dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico frente a ella. El ojiazul pasó saliva dificultosamente y luego articuló entre balbuceos:

-S-s-sí…-

-Muy bien, sin embargo ha surgido otra misión Naruto y necesito que seas tú el encargado de ella.-

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el muchacho ahora mostrando curiosidad ante tan repentino deber.

-Eso lo sabrás a su momento, lo que me interesa Naruto es que aceptes esta misión antes de que te vayas al país de la Ola.-

-Pero Tsunade-obachan, ¿De qué es esta misión?, no entiendo nada.-

-Sólo acéptala, es por tu bien-

-Pero…pero…-

La hokage lanzó una mirada fúrica al chico y se levantó de su asiento con un puño levantado de manera amenazante.

-¡Escúchame, acepta la misión gran baka o si no haré que el Ichiraku cierre y convertiré el ramen en un alimento ilegal en toda konoha!!-

Temiendo que la amenaza de la quinta fuera en serio ( por que su gesto demostraba completa seriedad psicópata) el joven tragó saliva nuevamente.

-Está bien Obachan, acepto.-

-¿Lo juras Naruto?-

-Por todo lo que es sagrado para mí juro que acepto esta misión.-dijo el muchacho decidido.

-¿Pase lo que pase no te arrepentirás?-

-¡No me arrepentiré dattebayo!-

-Así me gusta, ahora… ¡Sakura!- Ante el llamado la joven kunoichi se apareció rápidamente en el despacho de la quinta en tanto que Naruto miraba pasmado todo aquello.

-Bueno Naruto.-habló Tsunade entonces.-tú misión consiste en resguardar a Sakura durante tres días mientras ella perfecciona una técnica muy importante que necesito que aprenda, esto es de suma importancia…-

-¡Oye Tsunade-obachan tú nunca me dijiste de que trataba esto!, ¡Te acepto cualquier misión, al lado de Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, el cejotas, con quién tú quieras, menos con ella!-

Las palabras antes dichas por Naruto lastimaron profundamente a Sakura, sin embargo no se daría por vencida, ella le había hecho daño al shinobi y ahora lo que acababa de pasar era sólo un pequeño pago por todo el sufrimiento causado a su mejor amigo, eso aún así no la haría rendirse, no perdería esta última oportunidad, ella le demostraría al portador del kyubi que podía sanar sus heridas, que podía hacerlo olvidar el pasado, ella lo haría feliz y enmendaría sus errores.

-¡Pues en verdad lamento escuchar eso Naruto, pero tú aceptaste esa misión y no hay vuelta de hoja.-

El joven intentaba buscar una manera de zafarse de aquel compromiso adquirido por ignorancia.

-¡Pero yo no sabía de que trataba!- Pero no era para lastimar a su Sakura-chan, no se trataba de ninguna manera de eso, nunca podría hacerle daño, es sólo que estaba muy herido y no deseaba hacerle daño, no deseaba que el hecho de que estuvieran solos despertara en el sus instintos más básicos y esto pudiera lastimar a la chica, ¿Es que nadie podía ver que intentaba protegerla de sí mismo?

-¡Ya te lo dije Naruto! , no puedes rehusarte…-

-¡Naruto!-la voz de la Haruno fue tan clara y contundente que llamó la atención tanto del ojiazul como de la dirigente de la aldea.

-Sakura…Chan…-

-Haz esta última misión conmigo, si lo haces después te prometo ya nada te impedirá irte de konoha ni regresar a ella si no te place nunca, olvídate de la promesa de traer a Sasuke, e incluso puedes olvidarte de mí, lo único que te pido es que me acompañes en esta última misión, eso será todo.-

Naruto miró hacia el suelo, apretó los puños, luego la mandíbula, tal vez eso era lo mejor, por el bien de ella y también por el de él; sus ojos se dirigieron a los de ella y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-De acuerdo, así se hará-puntualizó el joven.

-Entonces parten ahora mismo-ordenó Tsunade en tanto ambos chicos asentían.

El camino había sido pesado y silencioso, Naruto había caminado unos cuantos pasos detrás de Sakura mientras esta se preguntaba cómo debía romper el hielo con él. Habían parado en un lugar del bosque cercano a un río y ambos decidieron que lo mejor era acampar ahí, la pelirosada se cambió detrás de un árbol y luego se puso a entrenar en lo que el Uzumaki preparaba una fogata. Ante los movimientos de la joven el rubio no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia ella, la imagen que presenció lo dejó completamente anonadado. Ahí estaba la ojiverde, con un short de licra negro corto y elástico que remarcaba perfectamente las torneadas y bien formada piernas de su compañera, que se movían con agilidad asombrosa en su ejercita miento, en tanto que un pequeño top deportivo cubría lo necesario dejando a la vista el abdomen completamente plano de la chica que parecía producto del entrenamiento arduo de día tras día, el sudor perlaba su cuerpo dándole un toque completamente tentador a la joven quién tenía el rostro sonrosado con mechones de cabello pegados a su cara y cuerpo dándole un aspecto mucho más atractivo e irresistible que Naruto no pudo evitar notar. Maldecía a Tsunade por ponerlo en esa situación, y maldecía a Sakura por ser tan bella, ¡Tan tentadoramente bella!

La joven paró su ejercicio y se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba su mochila en tanto que el chico no despegaba la vista de ella y observaba como la medi-nin escarbaba frenética en su mochila.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó la joven con enfado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio, quién solícitamente se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la chica preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura-Chan?-preguntó tan indiferente como su cuerpo se lo permitía estando tan cerca de ella.

-Es que…olvide mi bolsa de dormir Naruto.-exclamó la joven mirándolo con preocupación.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! , Sakura-Chan te dejaré la mía no hay problema con eso.-

-Pero Naruto…eso no es justo.-

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mí, yo…

-¡De ninguna manera!, fue mi responsabilidad, yo fui la que la olvide.-

-Pero a mí no me afecta tanto el frío.-

-¡Ya basta!, tengo una idea-

Naruto miró intrigado a la ojiverde, ¿Qué planeaba hacer ella?

-¿Qué clase de idea Sakura-Chan?-

-Tú y yo…-la joven se sonrojó mientras intentaba buscar las palabras para continuar con su propuesta.-Podríamos…-

El joven enarcó una ceja pero permitió que la kunoichi continuara.

-Podríamos…com-par…compart…compartir el saco…de…dormir.- la Haruno había agachado la mirada por completo ante la exclamación hecha y que no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho. Mientras tanto el portador del Kyubi se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas pensando en por qué le pasaba eso a él.

-Si no es así, entonces yo dormiré a la intemperie.-indicó la joven pelirosa intentando que el momento anterior pudiera borrarse de la faz de la tierra de alguna manera.

-Cre-creo…-el ojiazul balbuceaba mientras intentaba formar una frase coherente que pudiera usar para responder a la chica.-Que…si…p-podríamos…tú sabes…com-compartir…el…saco de…dormir…-en cuanto el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que había invitado a la ojiverde a dormir a su lado tuvo una certeza que se hizo completamente latente en su interior…aquella sería una muuuuy larga noche…

**Pues aquí estoy de regreso, mis deberes me llaman y yo tengo promesas que cumplir, gracias por su comprensión, apoyo y paciencia, estos chicos se la siguen complicando pero en el próximo cap. Viene una sorpresa les agradezco sus reviews me da mucho gusto que les guste la historia me seguiré esforzando. Son geniales chicos! Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**


	22. La primera noche

**La primera Noche**

Naruto sudaba frío mientras miraba a Sakura entrenando, cualquier intento de desviar su atención hacia otro punto era rápidamente borrado por los movimientos realizados por la bella kunoichi, y luego como la luz del atardecer iba cayendo sobre la piel de la joven resaltando la figura de la chica, luego el portador del kyubi pudo notar como las luces del atardecer se atenuaban, la noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos y Naruto sudaba frío al imaginarse lo que le esperaba en cuanto el sol se ocultara. La obscuridad de la noche se hizo presente más pronto de lo que al joven shinobi le hubiera gustado en tanto que sus miradas furtivas hacia la ya agotada medi-nin de pelo rosado comenzaba a aumentar su frecuencia cardiaca a cánones verdaderamente extraordinarios; ¿Cómo podía ella provocarle tantos sentimientos juntos? Simplemente el estar cerca de ella le robaba por completo el aliento, dolía respirar pero era un dolor tan dulce que Naruto llegaba a bendecir esa sensación. Comenzaba a intuir que era masoquista y en su rostro se formo una mueca de desaprobación, vaya que debía estar enfermo.

-Es hora de que vayamos a dormir.-indicó Sakura levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el saco de dormir extendido sobre el piso que anteriormente el Uzumaki había preparado. El ojiazul trago saliva dificultosamente en tanto veía con atención el atuendo que la chica llevaba para dormir; este consistía en un top parecido al que había usado esa tarde mientras entrenaba, era de un color amarillo claro y dejaba al descubierto el perfecto abdomen de la chica en tanto que lo combinaba con unos pantaloncillos del mismo color que llegaban a mitad del muslo y luego sus bien torneadas piernas estaban completamente descubiertas. Un nuevo suspiro del rubio y su posterior resignación antes de dirigirse al saco que compartiría con su compañera de equipo y "tentación al pecado". La mirada de la kunoichi repasó al muchacho de pies a cabeza.

-¿Dormirás con todo eso encima?- preguntó la joven con el seño levemente fruncido.

El muchacho se miró a si mismo, si bien era cierto que el calor era incomodo él se había deshecho de todo de lo cual pudiese haberse deshecho para dormir, ahora mismo estaba en bóxers con una playera negra, y sí se estaba asando pero no pensaba dormir desprotegido estando tan cerca de la alumna de la hokage, no se podía ser lo suficientemente precavido con eso, quién sabe de que manera su cuerpo pudiese traicionarlo si llegaba a sentir la piel de la ojiverde contra su piel.

-A mi me parece que está bien, el calor no es tan insoportable.-respondió el muchacho desdeñando el asunto y acercándose más al saco listo para dormir.

-Pues como veas, por mi como que duermes sin ropa.-exclamó la pelirosada acomodándose dentro del saco.

Naruto simplemente se quedo helado, luego la cara comenzó a arderle de manera intensa en tanto que comenzaba a ser consciente del aberrante calor del que su compañera se había quejado aquella misma tarde, abanicándose con la camisa intentó refrescarse un poco y recuperar la cordura que le había sido robada en aquel golpe de calor repentino. Ningún efecto positivo, seguía en el infierno y ya no sabía qué más hacer para despejarse.

-Quítate la playera Naruto.-sugirió la medi-nin mirando como su amigo se estaba sofocando. Una vez más un segundo golpe de calor cayó sobre el shinobi en tanto Sakura siguiera haciendo ese tipo de comentarios el no podría seguir manteniendo su autocontrol.

-Pero…-

En ese momento la chica pudo caer en la cuenta de por que su amigo se encontraba asfixiado ante el repentino calor, decidió que no se lo haría más difícil para que él pudiese entrar al saco de dormir de una buena vez.

-Naruto, soy médico por si no lo has notado, he visto a muchos hombres con el torso desnudo no es algo que me afecte ¿sabes?-

El rubio volvió a tragar saliva con fuerza, si, seguro que para ella era lo más sencillo del mundo y para ellos semidesnudarse enfrente de ella tampoco era la gran cosa pero , ¿Cuántos de esos hombres la amaban con locura?, ¿Cuántos de ellos la deseaban tan intensamente como él?, estaba seguro de que nadie, nadie como él, por que como fuera su querida flor de cerezo era deseable, hermosa, inteligente, cualquiera la amaría, cualquiera la desearía, pero estaba seguro de que jamás habría nadie que sintiera como él, qué estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, incluso a no verla nunca más para no hacerle daño nunca aunque el muriese por dentro. Sin embargo el calor comenzaba a agobiarlo gravemente y la situación amenazaba con ponerse peor, casi por instinto más que por voluntad, en un rápido movimiento el chico se sacó la playera y pudo sentir como la agobiante temperatura comenzaba a regularizarse en su cuerpo. Miró el saco de dormir y dentro de él estaba el cuerpo de la Haruno quién parecía encontrarse sumida por fin en un profundo sueño. El portador del kyubi sintió un poco más de tranquilidad y entró en el saco de dormir, si se dormía pronto era probable que pudiera ignorar el hecho de que estaba durmiendo a escasos 5 centímetros de la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón y que su cuerpo reclamaba la tomara como suya.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, Naruto había cerrado los ojos y apenas se disponía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando de pronto algo lo despabiló por completo. Sakura se había colocado de lado hacia el poniendo su brazo sobre el pecho del shinobi y su pierna entre las de este. Y entonces el ojiazul se sintió explotar, el tacto suave de la piel de la chica sobre su torso desnudo, la pierna de ella cruzando tentadoramente a un terreno prohibido, el aliento de la joven rozando suavemente su cuello regalándole una sensación placentera que de no haber sido por su esfuerzo sobrehumano de autocontrol hubiera logrado arrancarle un gemido lleno de un éxtasis placentero. Después como una jugarreta cruel del destino la medi-nin pego más su cuerpo al del portador del kyubi, esto sólo logró menguar aún más la ya de por si trastornada cordura del muchacho, podía sentir la piel de la joven en contacto quemante con la de él, su cabello cosquille ante en su pecho y sus formas adaptándose y acomodándose en el cuerpo de él. Ahora todos sus instintos comenzaban a inundarlo y él apenas y lograba contenerlos, sentía todos sus músculos contraídos y tensos, su respiración era profunda y lenta, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y desorbitados, fue en ese momento cuando Naruto notó que no sólo sus músculos se encontraban endurecidos, una parte que se encontraba más específicamente en su entrepierna y que en algún momento podría delatar todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y que quemaban su alma.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó Sakura al ver que el ojiazul se acercaba tambaleante hacia dónde se encontraba ella desayunando, este la miró cansinamente y lanzó un suspiro, todo parecía indicar que ella no había sido consciente de la noche que él había pasado a su lado. La joven pelirosada miró con curiosidad al muchacho que se había sentado a su lado y tomaba la copa de ramen instantáneo que ella había preparado para él. Si era sincera el chico tenía una pinta terrible, lucía pálido, sus párpados estaban caídos y unas enormes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos que ahora no lucían ese brillo tan común en ellos. Su expresión demostraba que se encontraba exhausto como si hubiera luchado contra un enorme ejército durante toda la noche.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?-preguntó la joven preocupada por su amigo.

-¿Eh?, Ah…bien…bien Sakura-Chan-dijo el chico sin prestar demasiada atención a nada en específico.

-¿Estás seguro?-nuevamente la chica cuestionó acercándose a su mejor amigo.

Esta vez el muchacho dirigió su vista a la ojiverde e intentó dibujar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-De verdad, no te preocupes.-

La chica no estaba muy convencida, sin embargo estaba segura de que insistir en el tema en ese momento él no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Bien, iré a entrenar, ¡me siento con mucha energía!, anoche dormí de maravilla.-exclamó la joven con alegría mientras Naruto la miraba y pensaba en las enormes ganas que tenía de aventarse de un precipicio, y todavía faltaba una noche más, una noche más sintiéndola, deseándola e intentando controlar toda la marejada de sentimientos dentro de él.

¡Malditas tentaciones, mil veces malditas!!!!

"_Para olvidarte de mi tendrías que renunciar a tanto amor que te dí"_

**¿Adivinen quién le dedica a quién esa frase? Jejejeje bueno muchachos yo sé que esperaban lemon jejejejeje pero no!!!! Jajajaja bueno, al menos no en este cap. Quién sabe, todavía falta una noche jejejejeje sé que me quedo horrible este cap discúlpenme la uni me vuelve loca, prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Gracias por sus reviews chicos los adoro son geniales!!!**


	23. La segunda noche

**La segunda noche**

Que Tengo Que Hacer!  
Para Que Vuelvas Conmigo  
Vamos a Dejar El Pasado Atrás  
Para Mi La Vida No Tiene Sentido  
Si Te Vas

Sakura miraba con insistencia su ropa, luego fruncía el seño y volvía a centrar su atención en las prendas que sostenía en su mano. Mientras tanto un consternado Naruto miraba con atención cada pequeño gesto expresado en el rostro de la medi-nin de cabellos rosados, no sabía ni siquiera por que la chica miraba con tanta atención la ropa que sostenía en un gesto que parecía comparativo entre sus dos manos, y menos aún se formulaba una idea del por qué la expresión exasperada mostrada en su rostro, aún así no hizo ningún amago de acercarse, la ojiverde parecía molesta y el rubio shinobi había aprendido a base de la experiencia que acercarse a Sakura cuando se encontraba molesta no era ni por asomo lo más sensato que se le pudiera pasar por la mente a nadie; decidió que mejor iría a entrenar por ahí y regresaría a la hora de la cena, tal vez para ese momento la pelirosada ya se hubiera calmado y él pudiera cenar de manera tranquila.

Regresó al campamento antes de que el sol desapareciera detrás de las montañas, venía cansado y el estomago comenzaba a emitir ruidos que por su sonoridad Naruto podía deducir exigían alimento lo más pronto posible, intentando mantener el paso a pesar de su apetito el chico se acercó a donde se encontraba una, al parecer, expectante Sakura mientras miraba como hervía el agua para preparar el ramen instantáneo; fue entonces cuando los instintos primarios del ojiazul hicieron que este olvidara por completo su autocontrol y se abalanzara sobre una de las copas de ramen que estaban al lado de la medico.

No lo vio venir, ni siquiera se lo esperaba, simplemente alzó la vista y ahí estaba él, con unos ojitos suplicantes mirándola fijamente mientras que en sus manos sostenía un envase de ramen instantáneo que esperaba a ser servido con el agua que se estaba hirviendo en ese momento, en verdad debía estar hambriento, desapareció toda la tarde y la pelirosa estaba casi segura de que se había ido a entrenar. Dio un suspiro y con cuidado sacó el pequeño pocillo del fuego y se dispuso a servir el agua en el ramen de su amigo.

-Tranquilo Naruto, aún debes esperar tres minutos.- El ojiazul refunfuño, en tanto que ese gesto había logrado sacar una sonrisa a la Haruno, ella sabía perfectamente que al Uzumaki le fastidiaba esperar, sin embargo esos gestos de niño eran los que hacían al chico tan especial, y eso era lo que había hecho que ella se enamorara tan perdidamente de él. Una repentina mueca de tristeza invadió las facciones de Sakura, sólo tenía un día más para decirle a Naruto la verdad o si no, lo perdería para siempre. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, ella no podía permitir que él se alejara, no ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él, tenía que decirle toda la verdad y tenía que decírsela pronto.

Naruto engulló con rapidez todo el ramen que había en su embase, en ese momento los modales eran poco y nada comparado con el hambre que tenía, además Sakura sabía perfectamente que cuando de ramen se trataba realmente él no era un caballero, así que decidió ignorar el hecho y continuar disfrutando de aquel que era su alimento favorito. La noche ya estaba sobre sus cabezas y ambos ninjas se disponían a dormir. Naruto comenzaba a acomodarse dentro de la bolsa de dormir hasta que dirigió su vista a una- y a este punto el maxilar del rubio se encontraba por los suelos en tanto que sus ojos casi saltaban de sus orbitas- semidesnuda Sakura quién apenas era cubierta por su ropa interior y una muy transparente blusa interior.

-¡Pe-pe-pero, qué clase de pintas son esas para dormir!-exclamó el ojiazul tratando de no sonar muy conmocionado ante la presencia de la médico ninja que comenzaba al igual que la noche anterior a robarle el poco autocontrol que tenía al estar cerca de ella. La joven pelirosada dio un vistazo a su vestimenta y luego dirigió su mirada apenada hacia su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento en verdad Naruto, pero esta es toda la ropa limpia que me queda, por alguna extraña razón toda la demás se encuentra terriblemente sucia y húmeda.-

El joven shinobi enarcó una ceja sin apartar su mirada inquisitiva de la ojiverde, ahora la escena desarrollada durante la mañana comenzaba a tomar sentido en la cabeza del Uzumaki, ahora la atención prestada a las prendas por la Haruno tenía un sentido completamente lógica. El joven tragó saliva, la noche anterior Sakura había dormido con más ropa de la que ahora la estaba cubriendo y a pesar de ello la noche para el se había convertido en un verdadero infierno mientras intentaba luchar contra sus instintos más primitivos, ahora que la joven vestía con tan minimalista atuendo, el infierno parecía un lugar más agradable que sufrir la tortura que se avecinaba en cuanto la ojiverde se dispusiera a dormir junto a él.

No lo asimiló en el momento hasta que pudo sentir con total claridad como la joven se arremolinaba a un lado de él buscando la posición que fuera más favorecedora para rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Qu-qué haces?-preguntó el contenedor del Kyubi al ver que la chica hacía el contacto entre ellos casi inminente.

-Dormir, ¿No lo ves?-respondió la joven recostándose completamente en el saco de dormir y cerrando los ojos preparada para caer en sueño profundo a la brevedad. El rubio shinobi comenzó a percatarse de que el calor de la noche anterior comenzaba a hacerse presente nuevamente y esta vez con más intensidad de lo que antes se había sentido. Optó por no deshacerse de su playera, puesto que si llegaba a quitársela eso podría aumentar el riesgo al dormir al lado de su hermosa Sakura-Chan. Se acomodó para dormir comenzando a rezar por que el sueño lo venciera rápidamente y la noche no se convirtiera en la tortura viviente que suponía dormir al lado de su amada sin poder hacerla suya. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomo una bocanada de aire dispuesto a rendirse al cansancio sin oponer la menor resistencia y estaba seguro de que el hecho de que esta vez la medi-nin dormida a su lado le diera la espalda estaba ayudando a su propósito, a punto estaba de lograr su cometido cuando un inesperado movimiento por parte de la joven sorprendió al ojiazul obligándolo a despertar por completo de manera súbita. Nuevamente la joven se había vuelto hacia él colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro, el brazo sobre su pecho y sobre la pierna de él descansaba la de ella. El shinobi volvió su rostro lentamente hacia donde se encontraba una ya dormida Sakura Haruno, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca sus cuerpos en un contacto tentador que quemaba a Naruto por dentro, y sus alientos parecían mezclarse en el calor de la noche; y eso fue todo, el autocontrol del Uzumaki se desvaneció en un segundo toda voluntad le fue remplazada por instinto y el deseo había aplastado cualquier inteligencia emocional que hubiese mantenido hasta ese momento al margen la situación, no aguantaba más, deseaba besarla y no había nada más en ese momento que lo impidiera completamente decidido a satisfacer la voluntad de su deseo el joven se inclinó sobre su amiga, pensó en las consecuencias, pensó en que ella lo odiaría después de eso, en que tal vez no deseara volver a verlo nunca más, a pesar de todo ello tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, sería la última vez que la viera y deseaba llevarse un recuerdo suyo, por que aun que ella lo odiara, él quería recordarla por siempre pues de ella viviría por siempre aún cuando los sentimientos de ella no correspondieran a los suyos, tal vez después de esa acción que ella lo olvidara para siempre sería lo mejor, así la separación no sería tan dolorosa, al menos para ella. Faltaban unos milímetros para que el chico cerrara sus labios sobre los de la pelirosada cuando de los labios de ella salió una breve y casi inaudible exclamación:

-Naruto…no…-

El rubio se separó instintivamente de la chica y la miro atento esperando a que la joven volviera a su sueño profundo o que pronunciara alguna otra frase entre sueños.

Nuevamente una exclamación abandono la boca de la kunoichi.

-Naruto… no te…vayas…por favor…-

¿Acaso estaba delirando?, ¿Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada haciéndole escuchar cosas que en realidad no estaban siendo dichas?, ¿Realmente Sakura estaba pidiéndole que no se fuera? El joven miraba atento la faz de su amada esperando que de un momento a otro la chica abriera los ojos y le dijera mirándolo frente a frente lo que él tanto había deseado oír desde la aparición de aquella carta.

-No…me dejes sola…por favor.-sin embargo el gesto de la ojiverde permanecía inmutable, como si se encontrara en un sueño profundo perdida en la inconsciencia de sus pensamientos, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios de vez en vez murmuraban ciertas cosas inaudibles o se movían sin soltar ni una sola palabra, ella seguía dormida y nada de lo que decía era de ninguna manera consciente. El shinobi endureció su gesto sin despegar la atenta mirada posada sobre la médico. Sólo era por miedo a la soledad que ella lo llamaba, temía perderlo por que no quería quedarse sola, tal vez también era el dolor de perder a un amigo lo que la orillaba a suplicar de aquella manera que no la abandonara, y él, había sido un tonto ingenuo pensando que ella podría llegar a amarlo después de tanto tiempo, se maldijo, se maldijo enormemente por ser tan iluso y bobo al creer que ella podría llegar a posar los ojos en él de una manera enamorada, río internamente para no llorar de rabia, por que nunca un ángel se fijaría en un demonio, era hora de que el dejase de creer en esa fantasía infantil y pusiera los pies sobre la tierra, ahora estaba más convencido que nunca la partida hacia el País de la Ola era un hecho. Cambio su postura sentándose en el saco de dormir procurando no despertar a su mejor amiga con los movimientos realizados en ese momento, apoyo sobre su mano derecha su frente mientras la frotaba con suavidad y apretaba los ojos con fuerza respirando calmadamente mientras despejaba sus pensamientos, volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su amiga para echarle un último vistazo y su sorpresa se hizo presente al volverse hacia donde ella estaba.

Sakura estaba sentada mirando hacia la espalda del Uzumaki mientras este parecía permanecer en una pose que reflejaba preocupación por algo, la joven lo miraba atenta y compasivamente, si ella podía quitar todo aquel peso de los hombros de aquel dulce muchacho entonces estaba dispuesta hacerlo, por que ella lo amaba y no quería perderlo, ¿cuántas veces había estado tan temerosa como en ese momento?, ¿Cuántas veces antes había rogado al cielo por que existiera algo que mantuviera a Naruto a su lado? Recordó el momento en que rescato a Hinata después de que esta hubiera sufrido el ataque de Pein, en que su mejor amigo seguía envuelto en aquella batalla y después el momento en el que ella se había enterado de la confesión hecha por la Hyuuga, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto temor antes, ¿que pasaba si Naruto decidía darle una oportunidad a la ojiblanca?, ¿Si él se había olvidado de sus sentimientos hacia ella que sucedería?, ¿Lograría Hinata arrancarlo de su lado?. A pesar de que en ese momento no era del todo consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el contenedor del kyubi la sola sensación de pérdida le aterraba, tal vez de muchas maneras había sido egoísta y después el remordimiento la había corroído por dentro, sin embargo cuando se entero de que el ojiazul había hablado con Hinata rechazando gentilmente sus sentimientos -por alguna razón desconocida-ofreciéndole sólo su amistad la joven se sintió aliviada, por alguna extraña razón ver a su amigo con alguna otra mujer le afectaba demasiado como para dejarla vivir tranquila. Ahora todo había tomado sentido para ella y era en ese preciso momento cuando todo el terror acumulado en aquellas ocasiones sumado a la pronta partida de su rubio compañero- provocada por ella misma- la había hecho tomar una decisión en la que no había marcha atrás, esta vez se jugaría el todo por el todo era la última oportunidad para ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba. Justo a punto de hablar estaba la médico cuando de pronto su compañero se volvió para verla tal vez esperando hallarla dormida, sin embargo la sorpresa en sus ojos se hizo evidente al encontrarla en una posición distinta a la esperada fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron quedándose uno perdido en la mirada del otro.

-Naruto…-habló primariamente la Haruno armándose de todo el valor que pudiese sacar en ese momento.-…No te vayas, por favor.-

El joven miró tristemente a la chica mientras intentaba luchar contra aquel fuerte sentimiento que le apresaba el alma cada que estaba al lado de su bella flor de cerezo.

-Sakura-Chan-murmuró el joven con cierta melancolía en su voz.-No lo hagas más difícil.-y sonó suplicante, de una manera que desgarraba el corazón de la kunoichi al sonar tan desesperado, tan triste , tan solo; pero ya no más ella quería curar su alma y para ello debían sincerarse o de lo contrario ambos quedarían marcados con heridas que estarían con ellos de por vida haciéndolos infelices a causa de ellos mismos.

-Naruto, te lo pido con todo mi corazón, no te vayas.-

-Sakura-Chan, sé que tienes miedo a la soledad pero no te preocupes, siempre tendrás a Ino y Tsunade-obachan y a Shizune y a todos los demás en la aldea, todos te quieren mucho y seguro que ni siquiera me extrañarás.-esta vez el joven intenté esbozar una sonrisa que a pesar de todo no pudo engañar a la ojiverde.

-Si tú no estás conmigo yo no…-

-No dejes que tu soledad sea la que hable Sakura-chan.-interrumpió Naruto de pronto sin apartar su mirada azul de los ojos jade de la medi-nin.- Tú eres fuerte y tampoco es como que nuestra amistad se pierda para siempre, tu siempre podrás contar conmigo y…-

Un repentino movimiento de la pelirosada hizó que el rubio interrumpiera bruscamente su oración, ahora ella se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él sosteniéndole ambas mejillas con sus manos mientras que su mirada parecía querer expresar tantos sentimientos guardados en su alma que comenzaban a lastimarla por no ser expresados.

-Naruto.-esta vez y a pesar de que parecía que la voz estaba a punto de quebrarse en sollozos el tono había sido tan firme que había obligado al shinobi a callar cualquier objeción que pudiese pronunciar en ese momento.-No es mi soledad la que habla, es mi corazón, ¿no lo ves?-

El ojiazul miró consternado a su compañera, realmente no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que sucedía en ese instante.

-Sakura-Chan.-el murmullo del Uzumaki se oía suave y suplicante, como si pidiera que no le hicieran más daño, como si cualquier cosa que fuera a ser dicha fuera decisiva en su existencia, la pelirosada lo miró con ternura, ella acabaría con todo su sufrimiento él sólo tenía que escucharla.

-Naruto, sólo te pido que me escuches, si después de eso quieres irte al país de la Ola no te detendré y podrás olvidarte de la promesa que me hiciste e incluso si te place olvidarte de mi.-

-¡Sakura-Chan, no tienes que hacer esto nunca perderás mi amistad, pero por favor ya olvida todo esto, lo que haya dicho esa carta no es importante ya, olvida eso y…-

-¡Escúchame, sólo quiero que me escuches y si no te convence lo que te digo si no crees mis palabras después de ello puedes irte y olvidarme!, sin embargo quiero pedirte algo en caso de que tu decisión de irte sea irrevocable.-

-Sakura…Chan…-

-Quiero pasar una noche contigo.-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura-Chan?, yo no puedo hacer eso si tu no sientes nada por mí, yo no puedo!-

-Por eso te suplico que me escuches, por favor Naruto.-

El joven pareció comprender la suplica de la joven, tomó sus manos delicadamente y las alejó de su rostro mientras las mantenía dentro de las suyas.

-Está bien.-

La ojiverde tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras repasaba cada palabra que desde hacía ya bastante tiempo se ahogaba en su corazón esperando ser expresada.

-Todo este tiempo…te he mentido Naruto.-la exclamación de la joven pareció hacer mella en el gennin quién miraba con cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro, tal vez incluso con algo de decepción, Sakura fue consciente de esa mirada fija sobre ella sin embargo no podía echarse para atrás no ahora que el momento se prestaba para aclarar tantas cosas que en el pasado habían sido calladas, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de la felicidad.

-Sí, te he mentido Naruto, por que cuando me preguntaste si lo que decía la carta que habías encontrado para ti era verdad yo te dije que no, te mentí vilmente ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos callando la verdad dentro de mi creyendo que podrías rechazarme y que si lo hacías te perdería para siempre, perdóname, pero te quería a mi lado aún sólo como mi amigo no quería que te alejaras de mi.-

Apenas el rubio podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, es que acaso esa era otra broma cruel, ¿Qué pretendía con aquello Sakura?, "Por favor Sakura-Chan no me lastimes más" pensaba el joven mientras esperaba a que la joven continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Por qué, mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti nunca estuvieron más claros que ahora, por que ahora lo sé todo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Naruto…yo…te amo, lo demás ya lo sabes la carta decía toda la verdad, y ahora ya no tengo miedo de asegurártelo, yo sólo quiero estar contigo y no me importa nada más.-

La confesión golpeo con fuerza el corazón del Uzumaki y miles de sentimientos se arrebujaron en el interior del shinobi, una alegría inmensa que era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad, ganas de llorar de la emoción ante las palabras que tanto había deseado oír de su preciosa flor de cerezo, sorpresa por que jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar esas palabras de los labios de ella.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… ¿es verdad…es verdad?!-preguntaba el ojiazul en tanto que la pelirosada depositaba suaves y fugaces besos por todo el rostro de su amigo mientras este tomaba suavemente entre sus manos el rostro de la chica.

-¡Claro que sí, claro que sí, te amo, te amo!- ahora la joven buscó la boca de su amado, el beso fue apasionado y ansiosos, mientras ambos parecían buscar fundirse con el otro en tanto probaban y saboreaban en ese beso que ambos habían deseado durante ya bastante tiempo…

Con cuidado de no lastimar a la ojiverde, el ojiazul comenzó a recostar a la chica mientras seguían con su ritual de besos y caricias envueltos en una música que sólo podían ellos escuchar, sintiendo tocar el cielo con las manos mientras exploraban sus cuerpos de manera rápida buscando que el contacto se intensificara más a cada segundo. La Haruno comenzó a levantar la playera de su compañero buscando que este se deshiciera de ella lo más pronto posible en tanto que las hábiles manos de Naruto se habían deshecho ya de la pequeña blusa interior que portaba la chica dejándola vestida solo con un sostén y la respectiva pantaleta; Finalmente la playera del chico había abandonado a su dueño y Sakura sin esperar ni un segundo más comenzó a bajar por el cuello de su amado depositando suaves besos y uno que otro pequeño mordisco que hacía vibrar al contenedor del Kyubi, el joven buscó tomar el control sobre la chica mientras sujetaba sus muñecas contra el saco de dormir y la separaba de sí para verla directamente a los ojos, esta correspondió a la mirada que le había lanzado el que hasta hace pocos momentos había dejado de convertirse en su mejor amigo para convertirse en el hombre de su vida.

-¿Estás segura de esto Sakura-chan, no te arrepentirás de ello después?-la duda se reflejaba en los ojos del muchacho y esto conmovió a la médico quién lo miró con ternura y le regalo una sincera sonrisa.

-No podría estar más segura de nada en mi vida.-puntualizó la chica atrapando los labios de su chico con los de ella e iniciando una nueva sesión de besos y caricias, mientras estas comenzaban a subir de tono logrando que las prendas de ambos ninjas fueran despojadas mientras los dos chicos se hundían en sus caricias logrando llenarse de un éxtasis no experimentado antes, fundiéndose en un solo ser, en una sola alma, logrando alcanzar la cima del placer y uniéndose en el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Ya no había más dudas en su porvenir, ya no había más sombras que oscurecieran su futuro, ahora eran sólo ellos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Naruto sonreía mirando a las estrellas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de él y se aferraba con fuerza a su torso mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro, su respiración calmada hacía evidente que la chica se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Te…amo…Naruto…-murmuró la chica en sueños mientras se aferraba más al ojiazul, quién deposito un suave beso en la frente de la chica.

-Yo también te amo…mi bella flor.-

Y abrazándose a la ojiverde cerró los ojos sin perder la sonrisa que ahora estaba seguro sería una constante en su vida.

"Sombras, más sombras y todo parecía difuso, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Dónde estaba?...."

"¡Naruto, Sálvameee!"…

**Lo sé, lo sé no merezco su perdón y la verdad me da mucha pena no haber actualizado antes pero por el momento este semestre de la universidad me ha mantenido completamente ocupada pues es muy importante que salga bien ya que el próximo semestre comienzan a enviarnos al hospital y todo depende de este semestre…disculpen ya sé que no es excusa y mucho menos quiero agobiarlos con mis cosas es sólo que pues así es y tal vez no haya actualizado tan pronto como ustedes lo esperaban en verdad les pido una disculpa…espero sigan disfrutando este fic que está hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes les agradezco sus reviews, ¡Chico me hacen muy feliz son geniales! Faltan sólo dos capítulos para que esta historia termine asi que nos seguimos leyendo les prometo actualizar con más prontitud el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.**

**P.D. He andado sin inspiración disculpen sé que es el peor cap que he hecho y es mi primer lemon lamento si los decepcione.**


	24. Nota de autor

Nota:

Disculpen el retraso ya sé que esta vez si no tengo perdon, pero es que nos hicieron un examen nacional de medicina a los de 4 semestre y lo hemos pasado pocos y ahora estoy en papeleos y eso, juro que los compensare de verdad, de verdad solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Gracias por todo los adoro!!!


	25. Obscuridad

**Obscuridad**

"Sombras, más sombras y todo parecía difuso, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Dónde estaba?...."

"¡Naruto, Sálvameee!"…

El ruido del segundero en el reloj colocado en aquella pared, de esa habitación penetraba constante en el oído de Naruto mientras que este intentaba ignorarlo fijando su vista en donde desde hacía ya varios días le era imposible despegarla, esperando que aquella tortura terminase, esperando cualquier señal que le hiciera tener una deuda eterna con el cielo. Una mano repentinamente se posó sobre su hombro logrando que por un breve instante el rubio dirigiera su mirada detrás de él para reconocer al intruso en aquella habitación.

-Naruto, tienes que descansar.-indicó Sai retirando su mano del hombro del shinobi y colocándose a su lado en tanto el Uzumaki volvía su vista a la mujer postrada en aquella cama de hospital que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una respiración lenta.

-No puedo dejar a Sakura-Chan, ella me necesita.-contestó el ojiazul esta vez tomando entre sus manos la mano inerte de la ahora dormida medi-nin.

-Precisamente por eso, deberías descansar así tendrás energía para acompañarla nuevamente durante la noche.-indicó el serio pelinegro mirando con reprobación a su compañero de equipo.

-¡No!-pronunció firmemente el shinobi.-¡Esto paso solo por mi culpa, prometí protegerla y no lo hice!, ¡Y en cuanto a ese traidor de Sasuke, más vale que este corriendo muy lejos de aquí antes de que yo lo encuentre y lo desoye vivo!.-La mandíbula de Naruto se encontraba apretada y todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron haberse contraído en un rictus de ira contenida, a pesar de eso, las manos del Uzumaki sostenían con la misma suavidad que en un principio la mano de la Haruno, quién a pesar del tono en el que había hablado el rubio permanecía con un gesto inmutable como si se encontrara sumida en el más profundo de los sueños.

-Tranquilízate, de nada te sirve que te pongas así.-intentó calmarlo el ANBU dándo ligeras palmadas en el hombro del chico de ojos azules. La realidad era que Sai se sentía perdido en aquella situación, los libros decían muchas cosas, el lo había estudiado y comprendido, entonces, ¿Por qué en la realidad era tan difícil seguir al pie de la letra lo que las instrucciones escritas marcaban?. Miró a Naruto y pudo ver que no había nada peor para el Uzumaki que estar pasando por aquella situación en dónde el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y casi hermano había herido para sus propósitos personales a la mujer que Naruto amaba desde que tenía memoria. ¿Cuán desgarrador podía ser aquella situación para él estando dividido entre dos sentimientos tan distintos para una persona?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí el ojiazul?, ¿Cuántas semanas habían pasado desde que se había declarado a Sakura en coma con pronóstico reservado?. Cuantas más debieran de pasar, Sai sabía que Naruto no se movería ni un ápice de ahí hasta que su "Sakura-Chan" volviera a abrir los ojos y le sonriera como solía sonreírle sólo a él desde que se habían declarado novios después de aquel viaje de entrenamiento antes de que el shinobi rechazara tajante una oferta de ascenso en el país de la Ola. Ahora no había nada que se pudiera hacer, nada más que esperar, la realidad era que la mayor parte de la aldea de la hoja ya había perdido la esperanza de que Sakura pudiese despertar algún día, pero claro, ninguno de ellos era Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, ese que jamás se rendía, ese que llevaría todo hasta el final sin importar cuánto tiempo tuviera que pasar, y ese que justo en este momento demostraba eso y además ser el que más amaba a Sakura Haruno por encima de cualquier cosa o puesto que para ese instante no importaba nada entonces.

-Me voy Naruto.-indicó Sai mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-En serio toma mi consejo y descansa.-

-No te preocupes.-el Uzumaki le lanzó un último vistazo a su compañero con una sonrisa entusiasta dibujada en el rostro mientras añadía.-Si me da sueño, dormiré aquí junto a Sakura-Chan.- Sai sólo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa y salir del cuarto tan silencioso como había entrado dejando nuevamente solos al rubio y a la pelirosada.

Naruto miraba con ahínco la expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro de su amada.

-¡Vamos Sakura-Chan!-exclamó el chico acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano de la muchacha que sostenía entre las suyas.-Se supone que el flojo soy yo, ¿no?-

Ninguna respuesta por parte de la joven médico nada que pudiera indicar su pronto despertar, nada que pudiese alimentar la esperanza del shinobi y que le diera más razones para permanecer al lado de la chica.

-Sakura-chan-volvió a llamar el rubio sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.-¿Sabes que te amo?...-Ninguna respuesta.-Estoy seguro de que sabes, y tú me haces muy feliz por qué sé que me amas.-Esta vez el chico lanzó un suspiro prolongado antes de continuar.-Por eso, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, pero necesito que te despiertes Sakura-chan, por que así no me puedes responder.-

De nuevo el silencio era la única respuesta que Naruto pudo percibir en aquella habitación del hospital de la aldea de la hoja, ningún movimiento aún fuera el más mínimo realizaba la Haruno, sus labios no se abrían para pronunciar ninguna palabra, sus manos no respondían al contacto que el Uzumaki ejercía en una de ellas, no había reacción ante la desesperación que el rubio shinobi demostraba día a día al ver como el despertar de su amada flor de cerezo parecía cada vez más y más lejano.

-¡Ne, Sakura-Chan!, ¿Quieres que me cuente mi día dattebayo?-preguntó emocionado el Uzumaki inclinándose un poco sobre la pelirosada. –Pues mira, Sakura-chan, no quiero que te enojes conmigo por no estar contigo está mañana, ¡es que todo es culpa de Tsunade-Oba-chan!, según ella después de que derrocaron a Danzo del poder y le devolvieron su puesto había mucho trabajo, ¡Y no me dejaba venir Sakura-Chan!, ¡No es justo dattebayo!, y luego que más hice…-Naruto se sostuvo la barbilla como si estuviese recordando su rutina de aquella mañana, luego volvió a tomar la mano de la medi-nin y sonriendo volvió a hablar.-¡Claro!, ¡Ya me acorde!, Compré un poco de ramen dattebayo, ¿no quieres un poco Sakura-Chan!, hoy estaba especialmente bueno.- El abrir de la puerta cortó la perorata de Naruto y este se volvió para identificar quién había entrado a la habitación a interrumpir su "plática" con su Sakura-Chan.

Ino cerró detrás de si la puerta y pudo ver como los ojos azules del novio de su amiga se clavaban fijamente en ella.

-¿Qué demonios me ves Naruto?-preguntó la rubia frunciendo el seño mientras se acercaba a la cama dónde Sakura reposaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ino?-preguntó curioso el portador del kyubi siguiendo con la mirada el trayecto que la Yamanaka recorría de la puerta a la cama.

-¡¿Cómo qué que hago aquí, baka?! , ¿Acaso crees que eres el único con derecho a visitar a Sakura o qué?-preguntó la kunoichi exasperada ante la pregunta del shinobi.

-Yo sólo preguntaba, no es para que te pongas como loca dattebayo.-contestó el ojiazul quién al ver como la expresión de la visitante se transformaba en una de ira descomunal se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber tenido la boca tan grande.

-Ahora, ¡Vete de aquí a descansar unos minutos y déjame estar a solas con Sakura!-ordenó la ojiazul indicándole al Uzumaki la salida con el dedo.

-Pero…-y pesar de que Naruto iba a protestar una sola mirada a la expresión presente en el rostro de la que era la mejor amiga de su novia lo persuadió de que un descanso no vendría para nada mal en ese preciso momento, el rubio se levantó de la silla con pesadez y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta refunfuñando, antes de salir por completo de la habitación dio un último vistazo a las chicas y exclamó:

-Volveré en un rato.-

La Yamanaka sólo puso sus ojos en blanco para luego mirar al joven ojiazul con resignación.

-Sí. Sí Naruto, pierde cuidado que nada malo le va a pasar a Sakura.-

-Más te vale Ino.-advirtió el chico saliendo finalmente del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

La joven sólo pudo volver a poner sus ojos en blanco para después tomar asiento en la misma silla que era ocupada por Naruto anteriormente.

-¿Ves como me trata tu novio Sakura?-habló la rubia dirigiéndose a su amiga.-Es un tonto, la verdad, no sé que le viste frentona, pero bueno es tan típico de ti…sólo a ti se te ocurren las cosas más raras…-el silencio se volvió nuevamente reinante en el lugar e Ino miraba con insistencia a la Haruno como si no se le ocurriera otra cosa que decir, finalmente tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¡Eres una floja frentona, ya va siendo hora de que despiertes!, sino, ¿quién va a poner en paz a Naruto cuando este fastidiando a todos con sus tonterías?…además ni creas que vamos a estar soportando que llore si no te despiertas…-una nueva pausa y las lágrimas comenzaban a anegar los ojos color cielo de la Yamanaka.-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que él no merece sufrir más… así que levántate frentona, deja de hacerte la débil y…¡levántate!-esta vez la expresión de la rubia se había contraído ferozmente en un gesto de enojo insuperable.-¡Demonios, tú no eres así Sakura, tú siempre quisiste demostrar que no eras débil, ¿no es así?¡, ¡Pues levántate y déjale esto a los que no tiene nada que perder!, ¡Te lo advierto Frentona es la última llamada nadie va a cuidar de Naruto por ti, ¿eh?, ¿me estás escuchando?, NADIE, ninguno aquí se va a poner para protegerlo y mucho menos yo, esa es tu responsabilidad, tú eres la que tiene que hacerlo!.-Las lágrimas ya recorrían el rostro de Ino mientras esta en un arrebato impulsivo se había levantado de la silla tirando esta hacia atrás logrando con ello un ruido estrepitoso.-¡Eres una cobarde Sakura Haruno!, ¡Una cobarde!- Los gritos de la joven parecieron alertar a más de alguno en el hospital pues inmediatamente entró por la puerta Naruto acercándose a dónde estaban amabas chicas; Ino llorando desconsolada y Sakura postrada en la cama sin registrar ninguna reacción ante tal escándalo.

-¡¿Qué pasa dattebayo?!-preguntó el Uzumaki preocupado dirigiéndose a la rubia quién ante la estrepitosa entrada del contenedor del kyubi pareció calmarse.

-Nada Naruto, nada.-respondió la florista tomando la silla del piso y volviéndola a su posición inicial.-Me tengo que ir.-añadió la ojiazul.-Luego volveré Naruto.-Y puntualizando así la visitante salió de la habitación azotando la puerta a su egreso. La consternación en el rostro de Naruto se mantenía presente mientras su vista se encontraba fija en la puerta por dónde había salido hacía unos segundos Ino. El rubio volvió su vista a dónde estaba Sakura, luego nuevamente a la puerta y finalmente la redirigió a dónde se encontraba su novia.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Naruto sin recibir respuesta alguna, el ojiazul simplemente alzó los hombros y tomo asiento al lado de Sakura.

-T e extrañe Sakura-Chan.-indicó el muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios y tomando nuevamente la mano de la joven entre las suyas. Unos toquidos en la puerta pusieron en alerta a Naruto quién se levantó y se dirigió a esta.

-Soy yo Naruto, ¿puedo pasar?-El rubio al reconocer la voz de Tsunade abrió la puerta de inmediato permitiéndole el ingreso a la sennin.

-¿Qué pasa Oba-chan?-preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba distancia precautoria en caso de que la quinta hubiese escuchado la referencia hecha de ella, contrario a lo imaginado la mujer pareció ignorar el hecho y seguir de largo hasta dónde se encontraba su alumna.

-Voy a revisar algunos signos vitales Naruto.-indicó la médico procediendo con su labor.

Al finalizar lanzó un largo suspiro y clavó la mirada en la joven que aún reposaba en aquella cama.

-¿Qué pasa dattebayo?-preguntó el Uzumaki acercándose a la rubia mirándola con intriga y desconcierto.

-Naruto…-comenzó a hablar la quinta.-Revisé el expediente de Sakura.-

Esta vez una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del shinobi quién se inclinó un poco más a la sennin con una mirada entusiasmada.

-¡¿Y qué paso Tsunade Oba-chan?! , ¿Buenas noticias?-La sonrisa dibujada ya en el rostro del chico conmovió a la mujer a tal punto que incluso ella pensó en mentirle, en no decirle nada o mejor decirle alguna falsedad que lo mantuviera con aquel gesto siempre o al menos hasta que el mismo perdiera la esperanza, hasta que él mismo se cansara y decidiera que lo mejor era resignarse. Pero hasta Tsunade era consciente de que eso que habitualmente sucedía con la gente normal con Naruto Uzumaki jamás daría resultado, nunca en su vida Naruto se rendiría o perdería la esperanza, antes le llegaba la muerte a arrebatarle la vida que la fe y nada dolía más a la Hokage que hablarle con la verdad al muchacho antes de que este se ilusionara más tejiendo vanas esperanzas en castillos de nubes que simplemente no eran posibles.

-Naruto…yo….-una pausa, debía sopesar con cuidado las palabras que saldrían a continuación de su boca para que estás no mataran de tajo al contenedor del Kyubi. El Uzumaki sintió de repente una profunda angustia invadirle el pecho, un dolor que lo consumía y que apenas y le permitía respirar, algo que lo paralizaba y que no dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera ni por asomo, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Qué era ese presentimiento que lo ahogaba?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Finalmente cuando Tsunade pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos y dejándose ella misma en claro que lo mejor siempre sería la verdad decidió darle fin a ese tortuoso silencio que invadía con pesadez la habitación.

-Naruto…Es probable que…que Sakura…-las palabras parecían no querer salir de los labios de la mujer sin embargo algo en su interior le indicaba que ya no podía dar un paso atrás en ello, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad la medi-nin pudo completar aquello que sabía sería una sentencia de muerte en vida para el mismísimo Naruto.-Es probable… qué…Sakura no despierte nunca.- puntualizó la mujer ante la mirada mas atónita del aquel que era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente…

**Continuara…**

**Lo sé asqueroso, horrible, ¿Tanto para eso?, les pido mil disculpas pues sé que esto está horrible y no es lo que se merecen ni por asomo, he andado algo estresada últimamente y acabo de pasar por un examen muy difícil que en pocas palabras definía mi carrera de aquí en adelante, discúlpenme sé que no merezco perdón y no tengo justificación pero aún así espero disfruten pues todo lo que he hecho lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes, les agradezco su apoyo y que sigan leyendo, sólo falta un capítulo para que esto se acabe, gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo y por soportarme tanto jejeje, Los amo son geniales!!!**


	26. Antes del anochecer

**Sé que les había comentado en el capitulo anterior que este capítulo sería el último sin embargo, ante los hecho presentados recientemente en el maga de Naruto y la circunstancia de que Sai sea posiblemente el que habrá por completo la real confirmación del NaruSaku en medio de la situación de Sasuke me lleno de inspiración y decidí ponerme en los zapatos de Sakura, poniendo en este capítulo un pensamiento acerca de que podría ser lo que hay en su mente cuando el enfrentamiento entre los dos compañeros de su equipo se realice inevitablemente, esto sucede antes de que Sakura caiga en coma. En el próximo capítulo me encargare de aclarar que fue lo que sucedió y por qué Sakura está en ese estado, debido a la extensión del cap este se dividirá en tres o cuatro partes pero será el final definitivo de este fic. Les agradezco su apoyo y comprensión y espero sigan disfrutando este que es su fic hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, les prometo que para el próximo cap no me tardare tanto jejeje. Gracias los amo son geniales!!! Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Antes del anochecer**

"_¿Alguna vez, has prometido proteger algo?, ¿Ha sido ello el motivo de tu fuerza, de tu madurez, de tu crecimiento como persona?, Proteger a los que amas significa en sí muchas cosas importantes, encierra dentro del motivo una verdadera razón para lograr ser más fuerte, para ser más hábil para mostrar el arrojo verdadero…_

_¿Alguna vez has prometido salvar a quienes amas?, si lo has hecho seguro debes entenderme, más si desde siempre veías como ellos avanzaban y tú sólo observabas que su nivel simplemente era demasiado elevado como para que tu pudieses alcanzarlo, ¿Fue esa promesa la causa de tu esfuerzo y sacrificio?, Yo lo he vivido y sufrido…_

_¿Qué sucede cuando los hombres a los que les prometiste salvación y protección tienen ideales tan definidos pero tan distintos entre sí?, Destrucción y protección, obscuridad y luz, frialdad y calidez, ¿Qué sucede cando ambos formaron parte esencial de tu mundo?, y peor aún, ¿Qué sucede cuando sabes que inevitablemente habrá una confrontación entre ambos dónde la muerte súbita es una constante en la vida variable de aquellos que prometiste proteger?, ¿Por quién se inclinaría tu corazón?, Yo Haruno Sakura me encuentro corriendo hacia algún lugar en las afueras de Konoha, rogando, pidiendo y extralimitando mis capacidades físicas al máximo para llegar hasta dónde se encuentran los dos hombres que marcaron mi vida de manera tan distinta y tan similar a la vez, en tiempos diferentes por motivos similares pero nunca idénticos…_

_Este enfrentamiento ya había sucedido con anterioridad, el resultado fue un caos fatal en el que ante una batalla incompleta se declaró el empate y la huída de uno de los contrincantes mermó aquel encuentro dejando en mi boca una amargo sabor a despedida cruel e inevitable y en Naruto una herida profunda sabida a desilusión, decepción de si mismo y un sentimiento de incumplimiento para conmigo que cada que me miraba a los ojos parecía suplicarme perdón de tantas maneras distintas, a pesar de que le mencionara yo mil veces que no era su culpa, a pesar de que le pidiera en número infinito que olvidara aquella promesa, simplemente los remanentes de aquella guerra entre dos almas opuestas había marcado de manera permanente a aquel que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y aunque en aquel momento ni yo misma lo veía con claridad también se había convertido en algo más…_

_Mi vida al lado de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto es, en muchas partes de mi mente y mi corazón la estructura principal de la persona en la que me he convertido. En mis prolongados días de estudio de medicina pude leer acerca de las teorías de la genética, estás aseguraban que hasta el más mínimo detalle de la personalidad era hereditario por medio de los genes, cualquier aspecto en la vida de todos los seres de este mundo se basaba en la herencia; Era para mí algo gracioso de leer puesto que yo siempre he sido fiel a la teoría de que es el ambiente el que hace de una persona lo que es, sin embargo al lado de Sasuke y Naruto todas mis ideas y esquemas se fueron al piso en un santiamén, el simple hecho era ser observadora ante los ideales de mis dos compañeros, ambos habían crecido en ambientes similares, desarrollando habilidades distintas, ideales distintos, y por sobre todo sentimientos distintos.¿ Realmente había sido el ambiente el formador de esos dos hombres tan importantes en mi vida?, o,¿ realmente se trataba de algo que yo no podía entender con facilidad?,¿ Era herencia o simplemente la forma en que ambos aprendieron a ver el mundo lo que los había formado?_

_En medio de dos puntos de vista tan distintos aprendí a formarme creyendo en un principio estar completamente enamorada de Sasuke, incluso y aún no compartiendo su forma de pensar, ofreciéndole mi ayuda, ofreciéndole felicidad y mi corazón; el rechazo absoluto fue la primera carta mostrada ante mí con un "gracias", un golpe por la espalda y el abandono en una fría banca de parque con lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro en una noche de luna en cuarto creciente. Por otro lado y de otra manera completamente distinta se encontraba, encontró y siempre se encontrará Naruto quién desde temprana edad decidió que yo sería la chica para él, cuya insistencia romántica en aquella no tan lejana infancia me parecía más una molestia que un detalle de verdadero y sincero amor…hasta la partida de Sasuke, dónde descubrí en verdad la extensión del amor de Naruto, dónde pude concebir en mi cabeza la idea de que tal vez ese chico "molestia" como solía llamarlo era en realidad el único que realmente era mi apoyo y al único que podría entregar mi entera y absoluta confianza. Años después y el rencuentro con mi amigo Naruto Uzumaki trastornó y transformo mi mundo de una manera bastante peculiar, logrando que la posibilidad de entregar de nuevo mi corazón a alguien que realmente valía la pena se abriera de golpe ante mí, o tal vez, sopesando que esa posibilidad se había abierto muchos años atrás y yo me había negado a reconocerla rotundamente._

_En este instante, en este momento, dirigiéndome al lugar dónde aquellos dos hombres se enfrentan mi mente se llena de pensamientos y dudas; Prometí proteger a ambos, sin embargo, ¿Qué pasa cuando debo elegir entre uno de los dos?, ¿Significaría romper mi promesa si en algún momento mi protección fuera sólo para uno?, ¿Qué pasará cuando esté frente a ese confrontamiento que rogaba por que nunca sucediera?, mi mente da vueltas con respecto a las opciones y me pregunto si retrocederé a aquellos tiempos en que sólo miraba esperando que mis rezos con omisión fueran suficientes para parar todo aquello…Ahora no será igual, Sakura Haruno no es más esa chiquilla inmadura y llorona que fue antes, ahora, ahora, soy una mujer, y peleare para proteger a los que amo, si esta batalla no se detiene me jugaré el todo por el todo para proteger a quién amo, es una decisión que mi corazón ya ha tomado, en medio de aquellos, los hombres de mi vida, mi corazón finalmente sabe la verdad y ha elegido…y sé con certeza que no se equivoca…"_

-Naruto.-exclamó mientras apresuro mi carrera hacia el lugar dónde ya puedo vislumbrar un par de siluetas que se mueven rápidamente en lo que se distingue como una encarnizada lucha de poderes.-Naruto.-vuelvo a mencionar con más convicción.- Espérame, en un momento estaré contigo.- afirmó mientras mentalmente se crea otro pensamiento dentro de mí. "_Ay de ti Sasuke si te atreves a hacerle el más mínimo daño a Naruto, por que esta vez si seré yo la que te detenga con mis propias manos"._

Ya estoy aquí…


	27. Los lazos que nos unen: parte 1 Abrazame

**Los lazos que nos unen**

**Parte 1: Abrázame**

---Flash back----

La mirada de Sasuke se mantenía fija en el joven rubio quién respiraba con dificultad desde su posición, por debajo de aquel que fuera el último de los Uchiha. Este se mantenía de pie sobre las ruinas de una semireconstruida Konoha, casi a las afueras alejándose mucho de dónde la gente pudiera estar en peligro. El rubio shinobi respiraba convulsamente esperando que en algún momento el oxígeno que entraba lastimosamente por sus fosas nasales y se abría paso hacia sus pulmones provocándole un agudo ardor en los costados pudiera en alguna oportunidad retribuirle un poco de energía que lo sostuviera en aquella batalla que lejos estaba de terminar.

-¿Eso es todo Naruto?-preguntó el pelinegro sin un dejo de emoción en su voz, simplemente con la vista clavada en aquel que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y casi su propio hermano, la vista del Uzumaki fue recíproca a su, ahora rival mientras su gesto expresaba en medio del dolor a causa de las heridas, una preocupación que rayaba en un desesperado lamento de súplica.

-¡Por favor Sasuke, vuelve a la aldea, haremos todo por qué no te condenen tan duramente pero por favor, vuelve con nosotros, vuelve con tu familia!-el tono usado por el ojiazul se denotaba quebrado y melancólico, llegaba a dar la sensación de que en cualquier momento y a falta de opciones Naruto podría rogar de rodillas al Uchiha que regresara con él. En respuesta a las lastimosas peticiones de su ex compañero, el moreno simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa a modo de expresar el cinismo que había sido capaz de adquirir en aquellos años lejos de aquella que fuera su villa natal.

-Mi familia…mi familia me fue arrebatada por el egoísmo de esa aldea a la que tú llamas hogar, y desde entonces los únicos lazos que me unen a este lugar son la venganza y el odio…y nada más.- La contundencia en las palabras del último miembro de la dinastía Uchiha llegaron a clavarse en la cabeza del rubio shinobi con una fuerza descomunal, retumbando en cada rincón de su mente y destrozándole el corazón a pedazos, mientras lo martirizaba con un dolor que para ese momento era ya bastante indescriptible. Paralizado, en el piso, sin energía para moverse, tal vez a causa de las heridas que Sasuke le había provocado o tal vez en parte por la frialdad con la que aquel que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo se había limitado a cortar cualquier cadena afectiva que pudiera atarlo a aquel lugar, Naruto parecía no tener intención de moverse ni un centímetro, miraba sorprendido, confundido y desconcertado al poseedor del sharingan.

-Sasuke teme, tú…eres mi hermano y yo… ¡no puedo permitir que destruyas tu vida así como así!-la decisión en las palabras del Uzumaki era tan palpable como las heridas que en base a ese pensamiento había recibido por parte del ojinegro.

-Mi hermano…-la palabra fue paladeada lentamente en la boca del Uchiha mientras este clavaba aun más profundamente su mirada en lo que parecía un ya bastante desgastado Naruto.- Mi hermano…se llamaba Itachi Uchiha y ya está muerto…él era el único hermano que yo tenía.-añadió de pronto Sasuke sin despegar la vista de su objetivo. Las lágrimas empezaban a aguar los ojos azules del contenedor del kyubi mientras que la fuerza a cada segundo en su cuerpo parecía escasear más y más.

-Sasuke…tú…-las palabras se atoraban en la garganta del rubio, mientras que un hipido rápido y repetitivo comenzó a hacer mella en el atropellado cuerpo del shinobi de konoha. El filo de la espada de Sasuke se dirigió hacia la altura de la garganta de Naruto, mientras este intentaba por casi todos los medios posibles incorporarse aunque fuera sólo un poco, sin embargo las fuerzas parecían haberlo abandonado y la desesperación lo hundía más en si entorpeciendo cualquier movimiento que ayudase a su supervivencia.

-Te metiste en mi camino Naruto, y desgraciadamente eso no lo permitiré, nadie se va a interponer entre mi venganza y yo.-decididamente y a punto de clavar la punta de su katana en la garganta del Uzumaki, un empujón repentino seguido de un dolor sordo en su costado derecho, mientras volaba unos cuantos metros lejos del rubio escuchando como sus propias costillas se quebraban dentro de sí, el Uchiha pudo divisar la salvadora de aquel que iba a morir en sus manos, tenía un puño hacia el frente, el cabello rosa cubría su cara por completo y vestía el uniforme con el que se habían reencontrado la primera vez, sin duda alguna, era ella…

Sakura no había usado ni la cuarta parte de su fuerza y sin embargo pudo escuchar como unos cuantos huesos se habían quebrado ante su golpe y había logrado que el cuerpo se alejara por los aires unos tres metros de dónde Naruto y ella se encontraban, respiraba con dificultad y sin embargo agradecía al cielo por haber llegado antes de que la fatalidad cayera sobre el que ahora era su novio, rápidamente y aún sin recuperarse del todo la joven se arrodilló al lado de un sorprendido y boquiabierto shinobi de rubio cabello.

-Sakura…chan…-exclamó el joven con un hilo de voz que expresaba el cansancio que invadía todo el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Naruto…déjame curarte, estás herido y…-

El contenedor del kyubi simplemente tomó una de las manos de la pelirosada y sonrió dulcemente a ella.

-No…No te…preocupes por mi…Sakura…ch…Chan, estás cansada y…no debes gastar tu energía…mejor…aléjate de aquí…que…este teme se va a enfadar…y… y esto se p-pu-puede, poner…peligroso…-El ojiazul tosió un poco logrando que algunas de sus heridas expuestas en el tórax le causaran un ardor aun más debilitante.

-¡Cómo demonios piensas que te voy a dejar así Naruto!, ¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡Tengo que llevarte a la aldea de inmediato y…-

-Sakura… ¿uhm?-la voz profunda y casi silente paralizó por un momento a la Haruno quién rápidamente levantó la vista hacia su frente encontrándose con aquel que hacía algunos momento había derribado.

-Sasuke… tú… ¿Cómo?-la expresión de sorpresa en la medi-nin obviaba el hecho de que le parecía inexplicable la recuperación casi inmediata del pelinegro. Esto logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa sardónica al último de los Uchihas.

-Cuando absorbí a Orochimaru me di cuenta de las ventajas que ello había traído consigo.-explico brevemente el moreno esta vez sin despegar la vista de la escena desarrollada frente a él.-Y tú Sakura, ¿corriendo hacia Naruto?, Eso es nuevo…pero no me sorprende…mejor aún creo…que son la pareja perfecta…el miedica fracasado y la chica estorbo.-la sonrisa desapareció de las facciones de Sasuke cuando pudo observar bien los gestos de una enfurecida Sakura, le sorprendía pues jamás había visto semejante actitud de parte de su compañera, la niña indecisa, débil y estorbosa parecía haberse esfumado casi por completo de aquella mujer que se presentaba ahora ante él, la mirada profunda y sombría lograba que el verde se sus ojos pareciera aún más obscuro de lo que realmente era, el seño fruncido demostraba que su presencia en ese momento no era bien recibida e incluso se comprendía hasta repudiada, la mandíbula de la joven medi-nin estaba apretada al igual que sus puños cubiertos por un par de guantes, todo el lenguaje corporal en Sakura indicaba que al menor intento de provocación ella atacaría sin pensarlo ni un solo instante, la decisión y firmeza expresada en esos instantes por la pelirosada eran un aspecto que el Uchiha no recordaba de aquella niña que había dejado tiempo atrás en aquella banca por el camino de salida de Konoha. La Haruno se puso de pie rápidamente en posición de ataque dispuesta a proteger aun sorprendido y débil Naruto quién miraba la escena haciendo todo lo que a su maltratado cuerpo le era posible para levantarse y llevarse a la ojiverde lo más lejos de ahí como fuera posible, sin embargo la debilidad en si era mucho mayor, la heridas habían sido provocadas rápida y certeramente en lugares estratégicos que hacían aún más dificultosa la labor de recuperación de aquel que era el contenedor del kyubi, definitivamente sólo los Uchiha podían conocer de aquella manera las debilidades del zorro de las nueve colas. Sakura mientras tanto, se mantenía en su posición de ataque, mirando con ferocidad al pelinegro que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia de ella y el rubio.

-Si vuelves a tocar a Naruto…-advirtió de repente la pelirosada con un quiebre en la voz que denotaba el grado de su furia contra el heredero del sharingan.-¡Te mato Uchiha Sasuke!-

Aún el gesto del moreno pareciera inmutable un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda del Uchiha, sin embargo para ese momento ya nada lo perturbaba no tenía contestación a eso, qué más podía pasar, él venía por su venganza y nada lo iba a detener ahora, mucho menos las suplicas desesperadas del Uzumaki, ni tampoco las amenazas firmes de Sakura.

-¡Qué te lo sepas bien que voy a proteger a Naruto y a la aldea a toda costa!-volvió a hablar la ojiverde acentuando más su posición dispuesta para el ataque; Esta vez la sonrisa irónica pero aún así casi imperceptible de Sasuke se volvió a mostrar en aquel instante.

-¿Después de todo lo que lastimaste a este idiota cuando éramos chicos ahora lo vas a proteger?, No cabe duda que sigues siendo una molestia.-

La expresión mostrada por la kunoichi tomo unos tintes más sombríos logrando por un instante ser la imagen pura de la ira que la dominaba.

-Por eso, ahora seré yo quien lo proteja de todo, y si para evitar más sufrimiento de Naruto te tengo que mandar al otro mundo…pues que así sea.-

-Sakura…-Ch..chan-el quejido de dolor acompañado al nombre de la chica logró abstraer la atención de la medi-nin hacia su novio, nuevamente y olvidando al muchacho frente a ella, la pelirosada se arrodillo junto al rubio shinobi quién había cerrado los ojos y respiraba con dificultad debido al dolor que recorría enteramente su cuerpo.

-Naruto.-llamó la Haruno intentando que el chico abriera los ojos de nuevo.-Te llevare al hospital y…- Una repentina exclamación seguida por un grito ahogado y un quejido de dolor impidieron a Sakura seguir hablando, con las pocas fuerzas que aún almacenaba su cuerpo el ojiazul pudo abrir sus ojos y enfocar el más horrible y siniestro cuadro que jamás en su vida imagino ni deseo alguna vez haber visto. Ahí frente a él estaba Sasuke de pie sosteniendo su espada, mientras que de una tercera parte de la longitud de ella se encontraba suspendido el cuerpo de una ya desmayada Sakura atravesada por el medio un poco por debajo del tórax, la expresión del rubio shinobi se debatía entre el terror y la furia sin saber exactamente cuál de todas las emociones que lo invadía en eso momento sería el detonante a estallar dentro de él, de pronto y cual si de una basura se tratase el Uchiha maniobró un poco su espada logrando con esto aventar el cuerpo de la chica a unos cuanto pasos al lado de un rabiosamente frenético Naruto. Una aura de color naranja comenzaba a colorearse alrededor del Uzumaki mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza muy parecida al color de la sangre.

-Los estorbos siempre serán estorbos, ¿no es así Naruto?-preguntó seriamente Sasuke esta vez volviendo su mirada hacia el transformado rubio, ante el comentario la rabia del shinobi de la hoja comenzó a acrecentarse.

-Y en cuanto a ti, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me des una batalla real por qué no quiero perder mi tiempo de nuevo contigo, iré en serio y acabare con la villa de la hoja, te lo advierto imbécil.-y entonces casi como si no hubiera estado ahí el moreno desapareció ante los ojos de un rabioso Naruto; No supo en realidad que fue, si acaso las heridas, o la preocupación por ver como se encontraba Sakura o en si tantos sentimientos mezclados y no definidos lo que lograron, por muy poco margen, mantenerlo dentro de sus casillas evitando que-por que estaba casi seguro que así sería-se liberara hasta la novena cola del zorro que habitaba en su interior, al final lo último que recordaba haber visto era el cuerpo de la pelirosada tirado a un lado suyo un poco lejos de su alcance y un dolor en todos sus huesos y músculos que el mismo definió como asfixiante y después la obscuridad sobrevino ante él…

-----Fin del flash back------

La madrugada había llegado silenciosa a la aldea de Konoha trayendo la tranquilidad que se espera encontrar a las altas de la noche para la posible conciliación del sueño, la luna para ese momento en algún punto alto del cielo se filtraba por la ventana del hospital de la aldea logrando iluminar de lleno el rostro de una bella chica de cabellos rosados que para ese momento se encontraba sumida en un letargo que se había prolongado durante algún tiempo ya y que ahora ante el pronóstico dado parecía haberse extendido hasta límites indefinidos. Junto a la cama de la Kunoichi se encontraba sentado un despierto y pensativo shinobi de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mismo cielo, miraba con atención el gesto inmutable de la chica mientras su mente tejía redes de imágenes mentales que lo acosaban desde que se le había informado la gravedad del estado de salud de su novia. Naruto se inclinó sobre la Haruno y delicadamente con una de sus manos acomodo en sus sitió un rebelde mechón de cabello que había caído sobre la frente de su amada.

"_Es probable…que Sakura…no despierte nunca."_

Esas palabras lo habían acosado desde el momento de ser dichas gritándole que en su fondo eran la única verdad lógica y probable, que nada podría hacer, que nada habría ya.

**Abrázame, y no me digas nada**

**Sólo abrázame**

**Me basta tu mirada para comprender **

**Que tú te irás.**

El Uzumaki se levantó de su lugar y sentándose a la orilla de la cama dónde se encontraba el ahora dormido cuerpo de la pelirosada la tomo entre sus brazos cuidadosamente envolviéndola en un abrazo que deseaba eternizara el tiempo con ella, nada podía ser dicho en ese momento, las palabras habían sido apagadas en la boca de ella por un destino trágico que fue marcado aquel fatídico día cuando después de un primer enfrentamiento con Sasuke como akatsuki se había presentado esta segunda confrontación en la que ahora si había estado presente Sakura. Naruto apretó más contra sí a la joven mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus azules ojos, la mirada de la joven se encontraba encerrada en un sueño que ya se había advertido al shinobi podría-y era lo más probable-ser eterno, debía despedirse, era cuestión de días o semanas para que la partida de la kunoichi de pelo rosado fuera inevitable.

**Abrázame, como si fuera ahora**

**La primera vez, como si me quisieras**

**Hoy igual que ayer**

**Abrázame**

Ahí con su Sakura-chan entre sus brazos el joven rubio se permitió recordar el primera abrazó que había recibido de la medi-nin aquella vez después del ataque de Pein a la aldea cuando todos fueron a recibirlo, cuando ella le dio las gracias, recordaba la sensación tan vivida de felicidad al sentirla tan cerca de sí, recordaba su sorpresa y recordaba cuantas ganas tenía de corresponder el abrazo, si tan sólo en ese momento no se hubiera amontonado todos para lanzarlo por los aires en señal de reconocimiento…

Ojalá el amor en verdad fuera tan mágico como en los libros como para que lograra en ese momento con un beso despertar a su amada del sueño que caía pesadamente sobre ella, para volver a abrazarla como cuando los dos disfrutaban en la compañía del otro.

**Si tú te vas**

**Te olvidarás que un día **

**Hace tiempo ya**

**Cuando éramos aún niños me empezaste a amar**

**Y yo te di mi vida**

**Si te vas**

Ahora la partida parecía inevitablemente cercana y nada había que pudiese hacerse para evitarla, simplemente los recuerdos no podrían recuperarse por completo, como cuando Naruto recordaba de niños que, a veces, Sakura admitía y festejaba-en algunas ocasiones muy contadas-los logros de él y como él había prometido protegerla pasara lo que pasara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?, Ahora esos niños se mantenían vivos en los recuerdos de unas más crecidas versiones de ellos mismos y pronto sólo la mitad de esos recuerdos se conservarían intactos.

**Si tú te vas**

**Ya nada será nuestro**

**Tú te llevarás**

**En un solo momento una eternidad**

**Me quedaré sin nada si tú te vas**

¿Qué pasaría con él realmente si en el profundo letargo de la kunoichi no había un despertar?, Finalmente el perdería todo, por que a pesar de los demás sueños que tenía, a pesar del reconocimiento que la gente ya mostraba ante él, todo eso no valía absolutamente nada si ella no estaba a su lado. "_La felicidad compartida es mucho más completa que la felicidad de uno sólo"_ cuánta razón había en ello y cuánta sabiduría más albergaba aquel dicho, sería feliz si cumplía sus sueños eso era verdad, pero siempre sentiría un enorme vacío, la falta de ese algo que lo impulsaba y animaba a seguir adelante, por que después de todo él había compartido con su Sakura-chan, sus sueños y metas y los había convertido en sueños de los dos, todo eso era de ellos y si ella llegaba a faltar todo finalmente representaría nada en el enorme vacío de la soledad.

**Abrázame**

**Y no me digas nada**

**Sólo abrázame**

**No quiero que te vayas**

**Pero sé muy bien**

**Que tú te irás **

Su vista volvió a posarse en el rostro de la joven que yacía entre sus brazos mientras que el la envolvía protectoramente como si cualquier brisa pudiera romper con facilidad a la joven, como si ella misma estuviese hecha del cristal más valioso del mundo. El silencio era la constante en aquella habitación que se encontraba iluminada por la luna como único mudo testigo del sueño que aprisionaba a la joven de ojos jade y del sufrimiento que esto causaba al rubio shinobi que la sostenía con delicadeza. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que Sakura volviera a despertar?, "_Muy pocas, tal vez casi inexistentes". _La misma Tsunade lo había dicho, ya era casi seguro que ese estado de coma se prolongaría permanentemente y por desgracia para Naruto, a pesar de todo, a pesar de nunca rendirse a pesar de estar dispuesto a luchar, él sabía que desgraciadamente la muerte era un límite infranqueable, un límite que en ese momento era real y cercano y le estaba arrebatando la vida de la persona que él mas amaba en el mundo.

**Si tú te vas**

**Me quedara el silencio para conversar**

**La sombra de tu cuerpo y mi soledad **

**Serán mis compañeras **

**Si te vas**

Durante aquellos días interminables en que el Uzumaki rogaba y pedía al cielo por que algún movimiento, algún gesto algún sonido, por más leve que estos fueran se desprendieran de la pelirosada y le dieran una esperanza más material de que su regreso fuera posible se había percatado que esos habían sido junto a la partida de Sasuke y el amargo reencuentro con él los momentos más amargos de su vida, dónde la soledad calaba tan hondo que pensaba se quebraría, dónde la soledad era la compañera eterna y abrasiva que se aferraba a él, dónde sólo el cuerpo inerte de Sakura lo aferraba a una esperanza que por primera vez sintió casi extinta, dónde concibió el dolor de una vida sin su amada Sakura-chan.

**Si tú te vas**

**Se irá contigo el tiempo **

**Y mi mejor edad**

**Te seguiré queriendo cada día más**

**Te esperare a que vuelvas**

**Si tú te vas.**

Sakura Haruno se mantenía inmutable aún en los brazos de su novio Naruto Uzumaki, mientras este comenzaba a asimilar el pronóstico dado anteriormente por Tsunade, y lo asimilaba con dolorosa tristeza, mientras pensaba en cuanta falta le haría su amada desde ese momento hasta su muerte, sintiéndose envejecer en un solo momento, mientras parecía que el tiempo ni siquiera soportaba estar en la misma habitación que el ojiazul respirando el dolor profundo y marcado que perseguiría al shinobi durante el resto de su existencia. A pesar de todo, y a pesar de ello, Naruto sonreía tristemente, ¿creía acaso la muerte que triunfaría sobre el amor?, ja, para nada pues él continuaría amando a su hermosa flor de cerezo y cada día-por que él lo sabía bien-ese amor iría creciendo a cada minuto, venerando la imagen del amor de su vida. Con delicado cuidado el rubio depositó nuevamente en la cama a la joven que había sostenido durante casi toda la noche entre sus brazos, los primerísimos rayos del sol quebraban un poco la obscuridad de una ya casi culminante noche, y comenzaban a filtrarse por el ventanal de la habitación de Sakura Haruno; no pasaron desapercibidos para el contenedor del kyubi que sonrió ante ellos, él sabía, el confiaba en su Sakura-chan, ella despertaría, el confiaba, el lo hacía, por que las dudas lo habían invadido durante toda la noche no significaba que hubiera dejado de confiar, ella podía, ella era fuerte y él sabía que despertaría tarde o temprano, equivocados estaba todos los que la desahuciaban y é lo sabía, por eso la amaba, por eso, pero él tenía una promesa que cumplir para que asi cuando Sakura hubiera despertado el pudiera decirle eso que había querido decirle hacía ya algún tiempo, esa propuesta que deseaba hacerle desde el momento en que se hicieron novios…

-Sakura-chan.-exclamó el chico dulcemente mientras tomaba con delicadeza una de las manos de la kunoichi.-Tengo que cumplir mi promesa, tengo que hacerlo por que entonces, sólo así podré decirte lo que estaba pensando, lo que quiero proponerte…-hizo una pausa y tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar.-Sin embargo, yo sé que eso no va a hacer nada fácil dattebayo, he fallado, muchas veces…pero, Sakura-chan sólo quiero pedirte, que en caso de que yo no regrese vivo, en caso de que algo me suceda cumplas mi sueño por mi, sé que lo lograrás dattebayo, por que tu vas a superar a Tsunade-obachan, por que tú eres Sakura-Chan.-luego depositó nuevamente la mano de la medi-nin en el lugar dónde estaba anteriormente y tomó una pequeña mochila preparada que estaba a su lado y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir; Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí echó un último vistazo a la joven postrada en la cama y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras emitía una palabras antes de marcharse.

-Te lo encargo mucho…Sakura-Chan…nunca olvides que te amo, que siempre lo haré.-con esto puntualizó el Uzumaki saliendo de aquel cuarto para dirigirse a una búsqueda que marcaría su destino para siempre. Mientras tanto una hora después las primeras revisiones del día se realizaban en la habitación de una joven de rosados cabellos, cuyo estado comatoso parecía inmejorable.

-Shizune, ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?-preguntó la quinta mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la que alguna vez fue su alumna.

-No lo sé Tsunade-sama, tal vez fue a desayunar, ya sabe que él nunca se despega de aquí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.-indicó la asistente despreocupando a la mujer.

-Tienes razón.-respondió finalmente la Hokage terminando con su revisión y dando la vuelta para salir y continuar con las rondas en el lugar, sin embargo y antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación, un sonido llamó su atención, un sonido que comenzaba a reconocer, algo que llamaba a…

-Na…Na-ru…Naruto…Na-ruto.-la voz de la Haruno comenzaba a ser clara e incluso Tsunade tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para asegurarse de que no se trataba de una alucinación.

-¿Sakura?-

Los ojos de la kunoichi de cabello rosado se mantenían cerrados pero el nombre era repetido con insistencia.

A las afueras de Konoha el rubio shinobi continuaba su camino en la búsqueda de aquel que fue su mejor amigo, en busca de su hermano Sasuke Uchiha, esa era la última oportunidad para salvarlo, era la última oportunidad para recuperarlo, era la última oportunidad para cumplir su promesa. Los pensamientos del Uzumaki se afocaban a eso y nada lo detendría hasta conseguirlo.

"_Esta vez Sasuke regresarás a la aldea y terminarás con tu absurda venganza cuésteme lo que me cueste, cumpliré mi promesa, ya sea vivo o muerto"_

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, me gusto como quedo pero no soy en verdad mi mejor crítica, sólo es una idealización de algo que pudiera pasar, la segunda parte será un poco más larga y muchas cosas pasarán, por ahora les agradezco su apoyo y paciencia así como sus hermosos reviews de verdad me animan mucho. Esto lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes y espero de verdad que lo disfruten, cuídense y ya saben los amoooo!!! son geniales. Por cierto estoy con los nervios de punta no sé que esperar de lo que Sakura hable con Naruto en el 459, pero espero que sea algo muy bueno, aunque no lo podré ver ese día, pero aun así, me muerdo las uñas de desesperación, y que pasará con el maldito de Sasuke, Dios, moriré!!! Bueno disculpen mi desahogo jejejeje nos seguimos leyendo!!!.**


	28. Nadie

**Nadie**

_Nadie se ha puesto a pensar realmente en lo que sucedió, todos se cuestionaron mi comportamiento, nadie supo la realidad de mis intenciones, por que, ¿Quién comprendería todo lo que hago, digo y pienso si jamás en la vida se han encontrado en una situación similar a la mía?_

_Vi en los ojos de todos, la molestia, la frustración, la desesperación, la incomprensión e incluso la consternación, nadie, ninguno de los ahí presentes le encontró sentido a mi actuar y me atrevo a asegurar que más de alguno pensó que tanto dolor me había robado la razón. La mirada de Naruto no se parecía a la de nadie ahí presente, sólo se mostraba llena de sorpresa y confusión, no lo culpo, de ninguna manera, no era viable que se arrojara a mis brazos sólo por el simple hecho de habérmele confesado, tampoco era que yo lo pretendiese de ese modo, de hecho mi intención con aquella confesión no era que él fuera consciente de mis sentimientos, que son reales, aunque muchos debido a la manera en la que los expresé no lo piensen de ese modo, sin embargo en este momento no pretendía hacer de aquello una novela romántica con un momento épico que la adornara como clímax, mi única y verdadera intención era salvar a mi rubio compañero, quería mostrarle todo lo bueno que había ganado, todo sus sueños hechos realidad, quería, no, mejor dicho, no quería perderlo a él también, por que sabía que en cuanto le dijera las verdaderas intenciones de nuestros compañeros, Naruto enloquecería de rabia, se rebelaría, arrojaría cualquier ganancia adquirida con esfuerzo y trabajo por la borda y se iría para tratar de salvar a su mejor amigo, aquél que ya había sido consumido por la completa obscuridad._

_Por eso, nadie entendería mi desesperación, nadie podría comprender mi proceder, mucho menos nadie creería que todo lo que he estado haciendo desde ese momento hasta ahora ha sido por amor. Las palabras de Sai me han seguido y acompañado desde que las escuche contundentes de sus labios:_

"_Sasuke le ha hecho daño a Naruto, pero…¿no se lo has hecho tu también?"_

_Estoy consciente de que soy una de las personas que ha quebrado el alma de mi dulce amigo de ojos color cielo, soy al igual que Sasuke uno de sus dos grandes problemas y una atadura total a una absurda promesa que él carga con el mayor de los estoicismos y siempre mostrándome su sonrisa. Por eso, sé que nadie entendería por qué voy tras de Sasuke ahora, nadie comprendería por que deseo con tanto fervor enfrentarme a ese que alguna vez fue parte del equipo siete y que prefirió la venganza antes que la salvación que le ofrecíamos, nadie podría saber que todo esto es por amor, por que quiero dejar de ver a Naruto sufrir, por que deseo que se olvide por un momento de los problemas que lo agobian y sólo se dedique a construir esos sueños que de él me enamoraron, por que sé que si muero enfrentándome a Sasuke y además llegara a destruir a nuestro ex compañero nadie más podría hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo, si Sasuke y yo desapareciéramos se acabarían los problemas de Naruto, y no habría obstáculos para que él pudiese cumplir sus sueños. Yo amo a Naruto y las decisiones que he tomado son por este amor que siento, sé que nadie las entendería, por que nadie ha comprendido aún que para mí en este mundo no hay nada más bello, nada más vital, nada más puro, nada que se le compare, en este mundo para mí no existe ni existirá nunca nadie cómo Naruto._

**Si si lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios, a la hoguera conmigo pero es que sucedieron tantas cosas tanto académicamente como personalmente que desequilibraron mi mundo y no me dieron chance de estar al pendiente de mis fics, ni siquiera he podido estar al pendiente del manga de Naruto pero no es por esa razón que he hecho este break entre la primera y la segunda parte del último capítulo sino por que he visto un millón de comentarios referidos a la actitud de Sakura y lo más triste es que es de los propios NaruSaku, este es al menos desde mi punto de vista el verdadero razonamiento hecho por Sakura para la toma de decisiones que ha hecho. Una disculpa nuevamente tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible si la facultad de medicina no me quita la vida primero jejejeje gracias por su atención y paciencia.**


End file.
